The Nosy Tailor
by LadyVukavo
Summary: A/U of Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley. Draco was already being pinned up for his school robes as Harry had come in. What if the tailor who was working on him decided to insert herself into the conversation and quickly take over Harry's shopping.
1. Meeting Alexia

**The Nosy Tailor **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the Harry potter stories. Some may come from the books, and same from the movies. None of that is owned by me. Nor did I create any of it. The only originality that is mine is the character Alexia Collingwood, her own background and her family._

_A/N: Edit done on 7-24-15 changing Occultist to Oculist_

Alexia hurried to put her shoulder length brunette hair in a braid that hid the red and blonde highlights upon seeing a blonde aristocratic woman she recognized as Lady Malfoy enter the store. She remembered, quite clearly, the dressing down the woman had forced Madam Malkin into giving her when she walked into work with it last week. She walked towards the front of the shop, easily weaving between the racks of wizard wear until she stopped a few feet in front of Lady Malfoy and a blonde boy who must be her son. She smiled pleasantly, bowing her head slightly in respect for Lady Malfoy and ignoring the boy.

"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Lady Malfoy. How may I help you?" She asked, doing her best not to fidget where she stood and badly tempted to run her hands smoothingly down the sides of the midnight blue over robe she was wearing. The temptations grew even greater as she saw Lady Malfoy sneering as she looked her up and down, taking in the black slacks and black leather loafers that were visible beneath her robe.

"My son, Draco, is heading to Hogwarts. He needs the full uniform." She explained stiffly before pushing lightly on his shoulder, causing him to take a step forward. As Alexia looked towards Draco, Lady Malfoy turned and walked back out of the door without another word.

"Follow me then please, young sir." She stated before turning and leading the way to the fitting station and waving him towards one of three standing stools in front of a mirror. Draco followed silently and quickly hopped up, standing tall and attempting to sneer as his mother had. Alexia smiled slightly in amusement at this before grabbing a robe from the nearby rack, filled with Hogwarts robes. She then pulled it gently over his head, grabbed the seamstress kit hidden beneath the stool and began to do up the hem, making sure it's the correct length for him.

"Aren't you too young to work here?" Draco finally demanded, though it was funnier than the intimidation he was going for in his young voice. Alexia made sure to continue looking down at what she was doing so he wouldn't see her smiling.

"I am still getting my education, if that is what you mean Young Sir." She admitted when she was certain she wouldn't show any of her amusement in her tone. "I am homeschooled, as have my ancestors before me. One way that my family has taught their children magic is by teaching them the practical applications of magic through part time jobs once they turn thirteen." She explained. "This year, Madam Malkin was kind enough to take me on and allow me to work on practical applications of charms, runes and art that one gets when working in a Wizarding clothing store."

Alexia then stood and began working on the length of the arms, only peripherally noticing the black haired boy taking the stool beside Draco. That is until Draco turned and addressed him.

"Hullo." He seemed to drawl. "Hogwarts too?" And it took all of Alexia's self control not to snort. She looked up and smiled encouragingly at the other young man when she heard his hesitance and uncertainty in the quiet "Yes" that he gave. He returned her smile nervously as they listened to Draco, "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He continued, not seeming to notice or care about the boys obvious nervousness and confusion. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." Alexia noticed the boy didn't seem to like the way he was talking. "Have _you_ got your own broom?" Draco went on. "No," was the boys own reply, and he didn't seem much interested in the conversation any more. "Play Quidditch at all?" No," He said again, clear confusion in his voice and on his face as he turned to Alexia, frowning. "I do – Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Alexia couldn't help it, she snorted in amusement before the boy could answer with what she was certain would be another 'No'. Draco turned to her, attempting to glare and sneer and just looking constipated. "What are you laughing at?" He demanded in as haughty a tone as he could manage.

"You, young sir. The young man is in muggle clothing, looking at things we consider normal in this store with amazement and with every question you ask, he answers no with obvious confusion. He is either muggle-born or muggle-raised and you are just making yourself look like a self centered braggart. Your mother may not approve of me, but I doubt she would not listen when I inform her of how you are speaking and acting. It is unbecoming of an heir to the Malfoy home to behave the way you are." She explained, standing straight and tall, and looking at him with disappointment. "When speaking with someone, you have to pay attention to what they say and how they say it so you can understand what they are thinking and how interested in the conversation they are. Otherwise, you might as well be talking to a wall." She offered. Her tone of voice was stern, yet soft. She and the two boys looked to the window of the store before he could reply to spot a large man on the other side, holding up two ice cream cones to indicate he can't come in.

"Who is that?" Draco sneered. "That's Hagrid, he's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and is taking me around the alley." Harry explained, his happiness at knowing something clear. Draco was opening his mouth to make what appeared to be a rude comment and Alexia cut in. "That's nice of him. I've heard a few things about him over the years and have even talked to him myself occasionally. He really knows his animals." She explained, turning back to the boys and continuing her work on Draco's robes. "You need to be cautious though, Hagrid is a great person, but his also a simple one. He didn't manage to complete his education for some reason, and because of that he doesn't understand the ins and outs of the Wizarding world and politics as he should. Added to the fact he stands out so much in the muggle world he won't know all that you need to know. If Madam Malkin is willing, I'll join you two after I finish with Draco here. The last and most important thing _both_ of you need to be cautious of is that because of his larger and stronger body, even as a young child about your age, he has a harder time differentiating between what dangerous animals you can and cannot handle. So you need to use your judgment, if you think he wants to introduce you to an animal or asks you for help for something you are uncertain you should or could handle, I want you to go immediately to Professors Snape, Kettleburn or Flitwick. No matter the time or reason he is asking you, they will know whether it is something you can actually handle or not." She explained. She looked each boy in the eyes for a minute to show how serious she was at the end.

The black haired boy looked ready to protest when she first stated Hagrid was simple, until he heard her reasoning. Remembering how he acted in the muggle world on the way to Diagon Ally, he nodded in understanding and smiled in appreciation both at her offer and Madam Malkin nodding her head in approval to Alexia coming with them. Both boys nodded seriously at her warning and committed the names of the professors to memory as Madam Malkin and her finished the last of the uniforms. They packed up the uniforms as both boys walked to the counter. The young boy paid for his own but waited as Lady Malfoy walked in and to the counter to pay for Draco's.

"I'll explain what occurred to Lady Malfoy dear, you go on and help this lad out." Madam Malkin said before Alexia could even open her mouth. She nodded gratefully before grabbing the boy's package of uniforms and walking outside with him.

Hagrid looked confused as he handed one of the ice cream cones over. "Hullo Alex, I see you met young Harry here. Ever'thin alrigh'?" He asked worriedly.

Alexia nodded and smiled up at Hagrid while ruffling Harry's black hair, choosing to ignore for now his flinch and tensing. "Young Harry here is a muggle-raised wizard yes?" She asked, quickly and easily putting two and two together to realize he was Harry Potter, aka The Boy Who Lived. Hagrid nodded as he watched on in confusion as Alexia unbuttoned the over robe to show off her black trousers and black cotton shirt before shoving her thumbs in the corners of her trouser pockets. "No offense Hagrid, but you don't know the muggle world, and Harry doesn't know the wizard world. He needs to be treated as a muggle-born, which you can't properly do alone without the proper knowledge." She pointed out, smiling kindly to take any sting out of her words. Hagrid thought for a few seconds before nodding, looking ashamed. "I reckon yer righ' abou' tha'. I can' believe I didna' think o' it meself. I'm sorry Harry." He stated sadly, looking down at Harry. Harry just smiled at him over his ice cream cone.

"That's alright Hagrid. It's not your fault." Harry consoled. "Remember what you said last night? That Dumbledore had warned you that you might have to explain some things but that you never realized you'd have to explain _everything._" He explained.

Hagrid smiled and nodded. "Tha's right." He agreed happily. Alexia just frowned at the two of them for a second before shaking her head.

"So, what all have you gotten so we know what all you need?" She asked. Harry turned to her, taking the final bite of his ice cream cone and Alexia automatically pulled a cream colored handkerchief out of her pocket, nodding to Lady Malfoy and Draco as the passed on their way out of the shop. She then squatted down, grabbed Harry's chin lightly and wiped the ice cream from his face. She then smiled at him as she stood, shook her handkerchief in front of Harry to let him watch as the enchantments on it caused the ice cream to disappear off it. Harry looked at it wide eyed before Alexia put it back in her pocket.

"He jus' got his robes an' tha' be all so far Alex." Hagrid explained, chuckling at Harry's reaction. Alexia nodded and headed down the alley, Hagrid and Harry automatically following her into the trunk store. She waved at the elderly gentleman who was behind the counter before walking past the pile of steamer trunks labels Hogwarts Student trunk and instead to the left back corner. These trunks were made of what looked like leather rather than the wood of the student trunks and had multiple locks on them.

"Now, I believe it best we get a trunk that can hold enchantments to avoid any muggle friends from accidentally discovering your magical things in curiosity as kids are won't to do." She explained, looking down at Harry as she did so. "I don't have to worry about friends, but it would be nice if my cousin Dudley can't get into it and destroy anything." Harry responded quietly, frowning down at his ill fitted and falling apart trainers.

Alexia nodded to him before looking over the trunks. "Well, added to that, we also have to take into account your celebrity status Mr. Potter. I don't know if it will happen this year, but there is a good chance you will have trouble as you get older with people wanting things that belonged to a famous person and therefore stealing from you." She explained, smiling sadly as Harry looked up at her in horror, recalling instantly how muggles are with their celebrities. It somehow hadn't hit him properly when he was practically mugged in the Leaky Cauldron as everyone wanted to shake his hand and welcome him back to the Wizarding world. He shivered as he could easily picture what she was hinting at and nodded decisively before turning to the trunks.

"What would you suggest?" He asked, looking to her uncertainly as Hagrid walked over to talk with the proprietor, knowing he could trust Alexia. She looked down at him, frowning and then back at the options. "Well, I'm afraid we should avoid the Slytherin house colors of green and silver as that house has a dark reputation and everyone expects you to be the epitome of all things light. I fear they have quite a lot of preconceived notions of you and if you fail to meet them, the public will not be happy. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you are not, but we must be careful on slowly showing them how wrong or right their notions are.' She explained. Harry looked up at her in horror, once more his mind supplying him with memories of how his Aunt Petunia reacted when one of the celebrities did something she didn't think they should do. Alexia continue perusing the different trunks until she walked forward and pulled down a metallic silver colored trunk with a humpback top and four deep red locks, one on each of the four sides of the trunk.

"While it's silver, it is completely silver, where as the house colors of Slytherin are mostly green with silver lining and should therefore be fine. This is from a Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon. It's automatically highly flame resistant because of that, added to the fact The Ironbelly has scales and skin more reminiscent of steel, it will be much harder to destroy by force. Four compartmental trunks typically come with a regular trunk compartment that is only slightly enlarged on the inside, a secondary compartment with a retractable desk top to hold your parchment, ink, quills and paperwork. The third compartment will be a retractable set of drawers to contain your footwear, clothing, robes and cloaks, and ties. The final compartment is like a muggle rotating address book, except it is book shelves rather than to store sheets of paper for addresses. Finally, the humpback has a similar rotary container for inside of it, a differing set for each of the four compartments. I would suggest using the general compartment to store small and/or breakable items, the desk compartment to contain filled potions vials, the clothing compartment is typically used to carry jewelry, cufflinks and I would suggest spare muggle and Wizarding cash. The final compartment, for the library, is actually a filing system for folders and/or binders that I would suggest you use to keep your assignments organized by class and year. Now, the card attached to the top here explains the different enchantments carved via runes that were placed on it. There are anti-theft, a weight enhancer to ensure that no matter how full it is the trunk will always weight exactly 1 clove or 7 pounds. There is a modified muggle repellant which means that all muggles who see it will think nothing on it and will ignore it. Lastly is water repellant to ensure it is not damaged by water in the rain. It's a bit on the expensive side, but well worth it. Add that to the fact everybody from the Wizarding world knows that today is your birthday I will pay half as your birthday present from my family and I." She offered, giving Harry a look that stated it was non-negotiable when he appeared ready to protest at the last bit. Harry just nodded and smiled gratefully to her as she brought the trunk to the counter.

"That will be 60 Galleons." The proprietor informed them. Alexia pulled out a slim black cloth pouch with a gold G etched onto it, which she reached into and focused on the number 30 before pulling out handful and handful of galleons until they counted 30. Harry shuffled nervously and began to hand out his own from the plain brown bag Hagrid had given him earlier. The proprietor handed him a silver ring with four dark red keys that matched the locks on the trunk. Harry placed the ring into his pocket as well as his money pouch. Alexia frowned at the pouch, shaking her head before sighing and turning to the trunk. She gripped the lid on the back before lifting up the lid to reveal a set of 3 deep red drawers.

"There are a total of ten, which you keep pulling up and up until you get all out if you wish." She explained as she pulled the robes he had purchased out of the brown packaging they were wrapped in and set them into the top drawer before closing it once more. "You can organize the clothes however you wish later." She stated, standing and grabbing the left side handle before lifting it and heading for the exit. "Hagrid, Harry will be needing a proper coin bag from his vault so we have to return to Gringotts. Would you mind getting his telescope, double the amount f potions supplies required and we'll meet you at the book shop afterwards?" She asked. Hagrid nodded, looking sheepish that he'd messed up again and left after Harry handed him the coin bag from his pocket to pay.

Alexia shook her head once more, "A child should never have to pay for their own school supplies, even if they can afford it themselves. I will be buying your wardrobe from here on out, no argument as you will be looked down upon for what you currently are wearing and I will be damned before my new adoptive brother goes around in such clothing." She stated, smirking at Harry's look of awe when she declared him her adoptive brother. "You need someone to look after you kid, and as my family has been Neutral for generations and I am a home schooled half-blood living in a mixed wizard-muggle village, I figure I'd be the best to look out for what you need rather than what the politicians and purebloods of both the light and dark factions think. If you do not like something I say or do, tell me and we will discuss and negotiate. If you do not understand something, ask and I will explain." She stated decisively as they walked up the steps to the bank, nodding her head respectively towards the goblins as they bowed her and Harry inside. Harry followed her lead and nodded his head before scampering after her, looking up confusedly.

"The goblins take care of our money, you never want to anger someone in charge of your money or they could very easily screw you over legally without you having a clue about it." She explained, stepping forward to an unoccupied teller. The goblin smirked, hearing what she stated and nodded his head in response to her own nod of respect. "This is Harry potter, he is muggle-raised and somehow had absolutely no idea of the Wizarding world. Considering his status as a celebrity, I suspect foul play. Whether for protection or manipulation, I do not know. While a goblin fetches a coin bag directly attached to Mr. Potter's vault for us to purchase, I would like another to fetch a list of all bank statements and other letters or information he should have received since the deaths of his parents. Additionally, I would like to hire one of your curse breakers currently on staff to come and examine him to determine if the problem is magic cast upon him personally. Lastly, I will pay the fee and take the oath of silence for the recipe of the Meae Familiae Arbor potion." She stated.

The goblin nodded and started barking out orders in the guttural language of Gobbledegook. He was frowning and it was very obvious he was not pleased when she informed him Harry would need all past correspondence as he realized she was stating he never received them. A tall red headed boy, his skin tanned, face covered in freckles, hair pulled in a short ponytail, and a fang dangling from his ear approached, a frown on his face as he looked between the three.

"I'm Curse breaker Weasley, I'll be the one doing the exam, please follow me to a side room." He explained before turning and heading down a side corridor for a few feet before entering a wooden door to the left. It was a conference room with a long table that seats 10. There, h placed a contract that Alexis walked forward and read through before sighing. She then turned to Harry, who was looking nervously between the two.

"Harry, as I stated before, you are a celebrity. People have been sending you fan mail for years. The fact you haven't received any of that, nor knew to ask for the coin pouch indicated you have not been getting the mail like you should have. Dumbledore is said to have placed you with your family, and he very well could have done something so you weren't bothered by mail all through your life and the dangers of someone who sees you as an enemy sending you something harmful. It could very well be a good intention that just went overboard. Wizards are well known for not thinking things logically as magic defies most all logic." She explained quietly, once more having squatted in front of him so that she was at his level. Harry nodded, frowning as he thought on what she said before turning to Curse breaker Weasley. Weasley smiled encouragingly and then pulled his wand from a wrist holster and began casting silently, frowning at results only he could see and casting more.

This went on for about ten minutes, in which time a goblin came in and handed Alexis a coin pouch similar to her own a stack of bound parchment and a scroll. She nodded to the goblin before it exited, put the coin pouch on the table, the scroll into her robe pocket and the stack of parchment into the trunk's desk drawer. She turned to Weasley when he sat down, sighing explosively as he did so.

"We need to meet with Hagrid, he's probably wondering what's taking so long. Will it be all right if we leave you to determine what your scans told you and what needs to be done about it while we finish up Harry's shopping?" She asked, nodding as Weasley waved her on as he pulled a sheet of parchment, quill and ink from the center of the table and beginning to scribble things down. Alexia gently steered Harry out of the bank by the shoulder after handing him his coin pouch, whispering to him the instructions on how to work it as she did so.

They made it to the parchment store to find Hagrid just coming up himself. She opened up the general trunk and placed the cauldrons, stirring rods, scales, telescope and two boxes of potions ingredients into it as Hagrid handed Harry back the pouch.

"This trip is takin' longer than I 'spected it ta an' I have ta get to Dumbledore soon. Would you be ok takin' care of Harry the rest of the way?" He asked. Alexia nodded, looking at him in confusion as he held one hand behind his back before he turned to Harry and pulled forward a cage with a beautiful snowy white owl. "Happy Birthday Harry. She' ah great companion ta 'ave. Righ' useful fer carryin' yer mail and stuff. Write ta me if the muggles give ya any trouble, she'll be able ta find me." He explained, clapping Harry on his shoulder in farewell before walking off. Alexia shook her head, smiling down at Harry as he stared transfixed at his new owl.

"We'll have to make a stop at the store for more supplies as it seems he didn't think about that." She commented before pushing him into the parchment store. She allowed Harry to look around at the different inks and quills for sale as she selected multiple rolls of parchment, bound precut pieces of parchment, 12 notebooks with an image representing the 6 subjects he has to take on two each, a homework planner with the Hogwarts crest on front and a list of the code of conduct and a set of tips on surviving and maneuvering through the castle just inside. Lastly she grabbed a set of workbooks designed to teach young children to write with a quill before she headed over to join Harry at the inks.

"I will be grabbing the typical black ink for your assignments but I see no reason why you couldn't get other colors. I'd suggest perhaps a different colored ink for letter writing so that you don't accidentally use up you school ink and a different colored ink for your notes so you can tell at a glance which parchments are notes and which are essays or homework." She stated as she grabbed up a fair few bottle of black ink to add to the basket as well as two boxes of typical quills, a box of simple silver nibs and a pen knife before walking up to the counter and paying for them from her own pouch while Harry was distracted with trying to pick out his two extra inks. He finally decided on two bottled of dark purple ink for letter writing and a four bottles of dark blue for note taking. He went to the counter to pay and was surprised at how cheap the price came to until he realized Alexia had already paid. He frowned, wanting to complain that she didn't have to but held himself back as he remembered her statement that he shouldn't have to. The memory of her calling him her adoptive brother made him smile happily again as he watched her put everything away in his trunk.

As they were leaving the store, Harry looked at her curiously, "How old are you Alex?" He asked, having picked up that that was what Hagrid had called her. She smiled as she led him into Flourish and Blotts bookshop. "I turn seventeen come August. I'm afraid you won't see me at Hogwarts as I am homeschooled, so I expect loads of letters from my brother, yeah?" She answered, smiling at him. Harry smiled and nodded back happily as he followed her from shelf to shelf as she picked up one book after the next. "Do you have your book list? I don't know if any of the ones I grabbed are on it but felt they were ones you would need." She explained and Harry pulled it out and handed it to her. She read down the list and then went in search of those as well.

"I grabbed Famous Witch and Wizards of the 20th Century so you'd have an idea on who is who that you are expected to know, also so you can read up on how the British Wizarding world views you and the Dark Wanker." She began explaining, "There's an etiquette book as customs, way people speak and behave are different hear than the muggle world. For example, it is considered a great offense not to shake a hand offered to you, even if it is by someone you despise. Then there is The Tale of Beedle the Bard, a children's book similar to Muggle Fairytales that teach morals and magic, folklore and tradition without the kids even realizing they are being taught a thing. We have a book on the traditional holidays, another on the Common and Uncommon Gods and Goddesses of the world, a compendium on common potions ingredients, Quidditch Through The Ages, a compendium of all the magical plants and another on all magical creatures, beasts and beings. These are a lot of books, but they are all important to understand the five W's. The who's, what's, when's, where's, why's and even the how's on the traditions, holidays and beliefs of the Wizarding world to understand the 5 W's of potions making. I've heard from neighbors of the Potions Master Snape. He's the youngest Potions Master in a long time and a veritable genius. The typical and common problem with genii though, is that they can't understand why nobody else understands things as easily as they do and considers them all complete idiots. They either make the best teachers or the worst and I hear he is unfortunately the worst." She explained as they made their way through the shop and then to the counter, where she offered half the cost of the books and Harry quickly caught on and paid the other half. They then stood to the side as she loaded the books into his book shelf compartment. Closing it with a snap, she turned to him and suggested he lock them with his keys before they headed back to Gringotts.

Curse breaker Weasley was waiting for the two of them when they entered the bank and waved them to follow him back to the room they had been in previously. He then sat and they followed suit.

"It would seem that there is a partial block on Mr. Potter's magical core." He began seriously, looking at his notes. "I'd say, judging from the way it is blocked and no spell residue around it that it is completely subconscious and all that can b done to unblock it is find out why Mr. Potter felt the need to block his magic and have him realize it isn't the case. Secondly, there are three wards his magic are connected to; a blood based ward for protection that is very strong and I would suggest remains, an owl redirection ward we have tested and found leads to one of Gringotts large mail vaults and finally a notice-me-not ward. Both the notice-me-not and owl redirection wards are draining and unnecessary. The suggestion is the removal of the notice-me-not ward and the transference of the mail redirection to a piece of jewelry that will absorb the ambient magic around it for Mr. Potter to wear himself and modified to allow Gringotts owls and letters that Mr. Potter's magic recognizes as friend." Bill looked up at that to watch and wait as Harry thought it over. Alexia just sat back and watched, ready to answer questions if he had any. Harry nodded, "I'll agree with those suggestions."

He stated finally and Bill nodded before looking back at his notes, swallowing thickly before turning to look at Alexia, anxiousness and distress clear in his eyes. "One last thing was found, the blood ward is protecting him from it for the most part but it is also siphoning off magic from Mr. Potter." He began slowly. "We come across it often in the pyramids of Egypt, though never before in something living." He closed his eyes and took a deep fortifying breath before opening them and looking at Harry sadly. "There is a soul fragment embedded in your curse scar Mr. Potter." He stated quietly. Harry gasped and looked between the two in fear. "Mr. Potter" Weasley stated, quietly still yet with confidence and Harry turned fearfully to him. "We do not know how this came about, but as I said, we've come across this before. The goblins teach all their curse breakers how to cast the spell to transfer the soul piece to a different object as the objects they are usually in are antiques and therefore valuable and we destroy them after that. We see no reason why it shouldn't be possible with you and will actually be easier because yours does not have the protections they typically have." He explained, compassion and determination shining through his eyes. Harry nodded his head, taking a deep breath to center himself, and then a few more when that didn't work.

Alexia slid off her chair to kneel next to Harry and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He tensed at first before sighing and relaxing into it. " I want it out. I don't want anyone else's soul in me. G…Ge…Get it out" He said quietly into her shoulder. Alexia nodded and looked over at Weasley as he stood and walked to their side of the table, placing down multiple contracts onto the table apologetically. She sighed and held Harry for a few more minutes before she squeezed him lightly, pulled away and stood up to read the different contracts.

"What are those?" Harry asked curiously, trying to get his mind off the news. "They are contracts about the different options given for the wards on your person and the soul fragment. This will make everything legal to do. I will be signing as the adult, Weasley as the one performing the services and you will need to sign agreeing that this is what you want." She explained. She signed them after she read everything, seeing Weasley had already signed where he needed to. "You never, ever sign anything without reading it three times through to ensure you understand everything." She informed him seriously as she handed them to him. He nodded as he took them but looked at her in confusion.

"How can you sign as the adult when you are only sixteen?" He asked. She smirked and her eyes showed with pride at the fact he not only caught that but that he questioned her on it. "Because I will be paying for the services. It will cost all of my summer income, I won't lie, but I feel it is well worth it. If it turns out, after we go through your bank statements, that you can afford it without cutting back on necessities than I will except partial repayment for them as I have with most of your things." Harry nodded at her explanation and then read the contracts, occasionally asking what this word or that term meant. Neither Weasley or Alexia minded the wait as he read each three times before signing his permission. The contracts were then placed in the center table to be filed later and Weasley pulled a block of dark red stone. "This is carnelian, it will be the new container of the soul fragment until it is destroyed." He explained before starting to perform spells, these ones he had the state out loud rather than silently. Alexia grabbed one of Harry's hands, rubbing her thumb in calming circles on the back as they watched a black cloud of something be pulled slowly out of Harry's scar and then pushed into the stone.

After it was finished, Weasley sat down and poured himself a goblet of water from the pitcher on the table, before doing the same for Alexia and Harry then drank deeply from his own goblet. Alexia sat down herself, then surprised Harry by grabbing him by the underarms and pulling him off his own chair and sideways onto her lap, resting his head against her shoulder. "You look tired, Harry." She offered in way of explanation. "We'll get the two wards taken care of and then floo, which is fire travel, to my parents' home. We can use the phone there to call your relatives and ask permission for you to stay the night since we still haven't gotten your everyday wardrobe or wand." She explained. Harry just nodded, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of being cradled by her.

Weasley smiled sadly at them before getting to work to remove the notice-me-not ward. That took roughly five minutes before he pulled out a leather rope necklace from his pocket, dangling from it was a bright bluish-green stone that resembled a small skipping stone. It was tied to and wrapped in thinner, strings of the leather and had small carvings all over the back. Weasley tied it around Harry's neck, the stone sitting easily between his collar bones before he once more began to cast, transferring the owl redirection ward. When he was finished, he leaned back and drank deeply once more from his water goblet. Alexia smiled, nodded her appreciation and slowly stood, carrying Harry bridle style as he had fallen asleep. She then walked out of the room and towards the public floo room within the bank. A fellow customer, coming out of the floo, spotted her and tossed the floo powder into the fire for her, she nodded gratefully to him before stepping into the now bright green flames. " Collingwood Shanty" She stated quietly and then held tight to Harry as they began spinning quickly, stumbling as she was pushed out of the fire and onto a patio that acted as a hearth to an outdoor fireplace. They were in the backyard, a privacy stone wall surrounding the property line and a covered pathway leading from the patio to the sliding glass back door. She walked there, smiling as her father opened the door for her, merely raising an eyebrow at the boy in her arms. She walked through the simple dining room, into the sitting room where she lay Harry down gently onto the crème colored sofa. She shook him gently to wake him. "Harry, I need you relatives phone number." She whispered, smiling in amusement as Harry mumbled out the number before turning on his side, curling into a ball and going back to sleep. She walked to the telephone in the hall as he father came in with a brown wool blanket and tucked Harry in, removing his glasses to be put on the tea table in front of the sofa.

"Dursley residence, this is Petunia." Was heard after the third ring of the phone. "Hi Mrs. Dursley, my name is Alexia Collingwood. We don't know each other but I ran into and helped young Harry with his.." She began, though that's as far as she got before she was interrupted by yelling. "You…You freak! How dare you call here. The little brat took off this morning and hasn't been back. I don't care what he's done but I don't want to hear from any more freaks do you…" Petunia shouted hysterically down the line. Alexia's father grabbed the phone gently from her hand, winced as he put it to his ear and cleared his throat. "This is Constantine Collingwood, you will not refer to myself or my daughter as a freak again. I cannot stop how you refer to Harry when he is under your roof, but in my presence it will not happen. Harry is at my home at the moment as he wore himself out too much to make it back to you. He will be remaining with us for the night." He interrupted, his voice stern and determined. "Keep the little freak for the rest of the summer for all I care!" Was shouted before the line went dead.

Alexia frowned as she watched her father set the phone down and turn to her. "I expect an explanation later tonight when your mother gets home, until then I believe it is your turn to make the meal so get to it. I will watch over your new friend." Alexia nodded and hurried down the hall and into the kitchen to being cooking, using her wand and magic to prepare the ingredients but doing everything else the muggle way once it went on the stove.

Constantine walked into the living room, sighing as he took in the site of the boy on his sofa before sitting in one of the two matching arm chairs, grabbing a book from the tea table and continuing to read from where the bookmark marked his last page.

Harry stirred in his sleep, before sitting up, rubbing at his eyes sleepily and looking confusedly at the blanket that pulled at his waist. He turned around and looked at the living room he was in and the dining room beyond with two blobs moving around what looked like a table and the clinking of dishware being put down. He noticed his glasses nearby, grabbed them and put them on before looking back to the dining room to find a tall, thin man with dark brown hair and kind greenish blue eyes, a shorter woman with grayish blue eyes and curly black hair pulled into a messy bun standing next to him and both of them watching him silently. He was just beginning to fidget, trying to think of what to say when Alexia came into view carrying a big bowl of steaming something and set it at the center of the table before turning to him, smiling.

"Glad to see you up Harry, this is my mother and father. Mom, dad, as I explained earlier, this is Harry Potter. Now everybody sit down, I'm starving." She stated before taking the seat along the side of the table with her back to the window. Her father took the head of the table and her mother the foot and they all looked at Harry expectantly until he clambered off the sofa and rushed to take the last remaining seat across from Alexia. Alexia smiled gently at him and dished out a bowl of Lancashire Hotpot stew for her father, then her mother, Harry and lastly herself. Every place setting already had two slices of thick butter bread and a glass of water each. As she dished the food, she introduced everyone.

"My father Constantine, he's an herbologist, we have another property that has five greenhouses on the property rather than a house that he tends to. We get our food, herbs and potions ingredients from there and sell the rest to other families who live in town here." "My mother Alya, she's a counselor for the muggle schools nearby. She's a squib from the Black line I'm afraid, which means she comes from a magical family but has little to no magic of her own. She may not wave a wand but she makes a mean potion." "This is Harry, my beloved baby brother" She ignored her parents' silent laughter and Harry choking on the sip of water he had just taken. "He is a soon to be first year at Hogwarts, brave boy for daring to break the family tradition of homeschooling like he is." Again, she ignored the snort from her father and the fact Harry was looking at her like she'd lost her head. "He is teeny, and tiny, and all miney." She finished in a sing song voice. "And of course, we can't forget there is me, the awesome older sister who plans to stuff as much information as she can in her baby brother's head before he goes off to Hogwarts by bringing him to work with her from here on out." She finished before she began eating her dinner without another word.

Harry continued looking at her in surprise for a few more seconds before peeking over to her father and mother, whom also had gone to eating as if nothing was wrong or off about the night. He frowned for a second before shrugging his shoulders and beginning to eat his own food.

After dinner was finished, Harry was lead up the stairs by Alya, Constantine following behind with his trunk. They brought him into a guest room at the top of the stair, pointing out the bathroom next to his room at the end of the hall. Alexia walked into the room across from his, closing the door behind her so it was obviously hers. There was a second room next to hers that Alya walked in as Harry sat on the bed and Constantine placed his trunk at the foot of the queen sized bed. There had been one more room at the other side of the stairs and end of the hall, he guessed was the master bedroom. He looked up as Alya came back in holding a potions vile in her hand.

"As Alexia explained, I am Alya and ,though a squib, I make very good potions. This is a nutrient potion, you will take one at night with supper and one in the morning with breakfast while you stay here. They have a stomach soothing quality and will help you keep your food down until your body can handle it on its own. At the end of the month, I will determine if I should give you more for you to take to Hogwarts or not." She explained, handing him the vial and waiting until he drank it down. It wasn't the best tasting thing, tasted like a mix of different vegetable put together. After he drank it, she took the empty vial back hugged him and left with naught but a "Sweet dreams" tossed over her shoulder.

Constantine smile slightly at him. "I'm Constantine, and if Alexia is to be believed, your dad. I won't be trying to replace your birth father and I don't have enough pull in the ministry to pull off adopting you. But I have no problem with you staying in my home as long as you follow a few simple rules." Harry nodded, looking at him wide eyed and internally bracing himself for the rules. "One; You will eat breakfast and dinner with the family, drinking your potions along with them and drink the smoothie my wife will undoubtedly have ready for you each morning for lunch. Two; You will be in bed at a decent hour of ten o'clock every evening. For every half hour you fail to be in bed, you will have to go to bed a half hour equally early the next night. Three; You will keep your room organized and if you take anything out of its place anywhere else in the house, you will put it back before you go to bed that night. Four; You will not enter the potions lab across the hall unless another member of the family is with you to ensure there are no accidents as potions can be horridly volatile over the simplest things. And finally, five; if you are feeling unwell, uncomfortable, or wish to ask a question, you are to come to one of us three and we will do what we can to help. Can you remember to follow those five rules?" He asked, smiling brightly at Harry slow nod. "I am glad to hear it. Your punishments for breaking them will not be physical, they will be the much worse kind (at least according to your sister) of which it is the boring repetitive kind such as writing lines, an essay or researching why you should not have broken the rule." He explained.

Constantine then walked forward, bent down to kiss Harry on the brow and headed for the door. "Get some sleep, Madam Malkin should have all of your measurements from today and I have little doubt your sister will be making a fair few articles of clothing for you during her down time tomorrow." He stated, laughter clear in his voice as he closed the door behind him and headed for his own bedroom.

The next morning, Harry was woken by a knock at his door. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly with one hand while groping for his glassed with the other. "Come in." He called as he slipped his glasses on. Alexia bounced in, already dressed in a new outfit of tan trousers, white blouse and dark red over robe. "Come on sleepy head. Time to take a shower, I managed to make up some trousers and a t-shirt for you that is waiting for you in the bathroom. We have to eat breakfast, go back and get your wand and then I have to get to work. You will be coming with me and sitting at the counter reading your etiquette book. It's the same one I learned from and I still have my old questionnaires I had to answer for each chapter that you will be working on." She explained before walking out to the hall. "We have half an hour and then we have to leave, so hurry up already." She called over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

Harry shook his head bemusedly, already getting used to her. He stood and went to the bathroom, blushing when he realized in addition to the trousers and t-shirt, he had a pair of light blue pants on top of the pile. He quickly shut the door and went about cleaning up, noticing and using a toothbrush that was still in its packaging to brush his teeth before dressing and heading down. He sat at the same seat as last night, downed the potion Alya handed him before starting on the bowl of Wheetbix and toast in front of him, occasionally taking a sip of the orange juice.

After breakfast was done, Harry helped Alexia wash and dry the dishes before she grabbed her messenger bag and lead Harry back to the fire place in the back yard. She explained the floo system to him but insisted he go with her the first time. Coming out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron, they headed for the Alley and to Olivanders'. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

Alexia looked around as well before whispering, "He's a bit jumpy Mr. Ollivander, please behave." Harry looked at her curiously, but she just shrugged and when he turned back, h jumped. There was an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you would be stopping by today." He spoke, a mysterious, whispery, air to his voice. "With Alexia here, I take it that means you are a bit short on time. I refuse to be rushed, but we shall get started then." He offered, smiling a knowing smile before letting a tape measure come flying out of nowhere to measure Harry in all sorts of ways and places. "Which is you wand arm?" He asked, already perusing the aisles. "Err, well…I'm right handed." Harry answered nervously, looking questioningly at Alexia. All he got was another shrug of the shoulders as Ollivander snapped his fingers and the tape measure fell to the ground He walked back into site carrying multiple boxes of wands that he stacked onto the counter.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He explained in answer to Harry's questioning glance at the boxes. Try this one. Beachwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Ollivander. No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Alexia smiled and clapped and Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

Alexia frowned at Ollivander and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder when he opened his mouth to ask. "Mr. Ollivander, I know you like your theatrics…" She began sarcastically. "So I will indulge and ask, what exactly is so curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare, Alexia gripping his shoulder a little tighter briefly to remind him of her presence, which helped his relax. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed, only the pressure of Alexia's hand keeping him calm. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Ollivander bowed them from his shop. The early morning sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Alexia made their way back down Diagon Alley, Harry clutching his wand box tightly to his chest.

Alexia lead him into Madam Malkin's and to the stool behind the counter for his to sit. She placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Now you listen to me Potter, and listen well. One; Ollivander loves his theatrics nearly as much as he does making his wands. He's a great guy, but highly eccentric. Two; a lot of wands have brothers and sisters, as a lot of the creatures donate multiple pieces for wand cores, as do multiple trees donate magical wood. Three; and this is the important one, the wand may choose the wizard, but the wad doesn't _make_ the wizard. It is a tool wizards and witches use to access their magic just as a needle and thread are a seamstresses tools to make the clothes and a quill and ink are a writers tools to write a story. The difference in good and bad quality whether it's a wizard, an article of clothing, or a story, all depends on the person who wields the tool, not the tool itself. Do you understand?"

Harry thought for a moment about what she said, before meeting her eyes once more and nodding decisively, smiling in relief and gratitude. She nodded and smiled back before straightening, pulling the etiquette book, a folder of worksheets, one of the writing lesson packets quills and ink. "Work on your writing first, go through the whole packet and then read the etiquette book." She told him before walking off to talk with Madam Malkin, explain the situation and get to work.

And so a routine had been set. Harry would be woken in the morning, ordered to shower and find his newest outfit she made for him while he was at it. Eat breakfast after taking his potion, do the dishes, and leave to Madam Malkin's. Once there, he would read one of the books she assigned him to read and work on the essays or questionnaires she assigned him while Alexia worked. Occasionally during the day, she, madam Malkin or one of the other assistants would show him a bit of Magic. Come six in the evening, they would floo back home, eat dinner and he would get to play chess, gobstones or exploding snap with someone in the home, or simply read for enjoyments sake. The only break in routine was when he was taken to the Oculist two weeks in and given new, slimmer, silver, square glasses for his eyes that were protected against water, breakage and summoning and would autocorrect as he grew older.

When it September first came around, he was both excited and very sad. He couldn't wait to go to Hogwart's but he didn't want to leave his new family. And that is what they were, his new family. He didn't call Alexia's parents, mum or dad but he did call them Aunt and Uncle. Alexia was his big sister, rather than cousin though and he would miss her. He was surprised when the flood him to Platform 9 ¾'s. The whole family saw him onto the train, hugging him and insisting he remember to write. The thing that made him happiest though, was their demand that he tell them when the train would bring him home for Christmas so he'd be picked up on time. He didn't know it at the time, but Weasley had contacted them that he should have an inventory list of all the items and letter sent to Harry over the years from the mail vault checked over. He would only get an overview of the dangerous one's that had been forwarded to the Department of Magical law Enforcement. He didn't know, but even when he finds out, he wouldn't care, because he'd still be spending Christmas with family that cared.

_A/N: Well, tell me what you think in reviews, whether you love it or hate it. But most importantly please tell me if you think I should continue. If I continue, it will mainly be letters exchanged back and forth between Harry and the family, mainly Alexia and small snippets of Summer break. Dumbledore will unfortunately stick his nose in for Harry's protection and insist he return to privet Drive so not too many changes to cannon, just little snippets here and there. Or so I'm thinking._


	2. Year 1 Part 1

_**The Nosy Tailor**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the Harry potter stories. Some may come from the books, and some from the movies. None of that is owned by me. Nor did I create any of it. The only originality that is mine is the character Alexia Collingwood and her family._

_A/N: I don't know if the site gave those following my story a heads up, I did some very very slight editing such as dealing with those pesky homonyms such as their/they're and except and accept, as well as changing the paragraph construction. other than that, no real change so no need to re-read but wanted to put a notice anyways._

_Additionally, I know punctuation and paragraphing will not be the best in the letters, but for Harry, he's a kid. I figure it would be a bit normal. If you see it elsewhere, feel free to let me know._

_A/N: Editing done 7-24-15 One of the letters to Uncle Constantine were instead written to Dad and now changed to Uncle Constantine_

_**Text-**_signifies a letter

Text-signifies narrated story

_Text-_signifies thought or emphasis on spoken word

_**Text**_-signifies words crossed out in letters

_**Alexia,**_

_**You guys said to make sure to write, so I hope you don't mind me writing despite only seeing you guys this morning. It was so great to have you, Aunt Alya and Uncle Constantine taking me and everything. I had an eventful time already and school hasn't even started yet. Everything is so amazing. **_

_**I have to thank you for that etiquette book you had me purchase and read. It came in real handy when that boy from when we met, you remember him right? In Madame Malkins? Anyway, his name is Draco Malfoy and he came into my compartment, talking about how some wizarding families were better than others and he could help me with telling the difference. He offered his hand and I didn't want to take it, I wouldn't have if it weren't for knowing the repercussions of not doing so, so I'm really glad I read that book. Instead I just shook his hand, thanked him for the offer (somehow managing to keep my sarcasm out of it) and that I may take him up on his offer of aid but I would want to try for myself first. He wasn't happy, I could tell, but he just nodded his head and walked out of the compartment. Though before that, he proved you were right by apologizing for his reprehensible (his words not mine) behavior in the shop, introduced himself and then I introduced myself, which is how he found out who I am. **_

_**That isn't the only person I met though. There's this boy, Ron Weasley, he came opened the compartment door without even knocking and looked around before asking me if I knew where Harry Potter was. I asked why and he puffed up his chest all proud like and stuff and said "Cause he's my best friend of course. We were supposed to meet outside the platform since he wouldn't know the way on but he never showed." I tried, I swear I tried, but I couldn't help it. I burst out **__**giggling**_ _**I mean I burst out laughing. He got so mad, his face was near as red as his hair and he just stormed off. **_

_**Which of course caught the attention of someone else. Her name's Granger (She has a first name but I don't know how to spell it) and she speaks really fast. Instead of introducing herself, she got on me about starting trouble before we even get there. She sure was embarrassed when I explained he was claiming to be Harry Potter's best friend and got mad at me for laughing at him. She demanded to know why I found it funny, so I told her it's cause I am Harry Potter and I've never seen him before in my life. **_

_**I find it odd he knew I wouldn't know how to get on the platform. Hagrid never explained it before he left and you guys didn't have till I asked where we were when coming out of the floo. So how'd he know?**_

_**Anyways, back to Granger. She got all starry eyed and started listing off all these books that mention me and before I could say anything she introduced herself, said she was a muggleborn and how she didn't know a thing about magic before her letter but was 'ever so pleased'. And she kept on about how she heard Hogwarts was the best, she couldn't wait to get sorted, wanting Gryffindor because it's supposed to be the best and Dumbledore went there. She even said she memorized all the textbooks by heart. Mental, this one, I swear she is. I cut in after that and pointed out it was great she's a muggle-born since I'm muggle raised and didn't know about magic before my letter either. Also told her how a lot of those books seem speculation at best and complete fiction at worst. Pointing out how there was only four people there, my mum and dad who are dead, me who survived with a cut on my forehead when the killing curse doesn't leave a mark, and the person who attacked that is believed to be the dark lord though no body was ever found, just a pair of robes in my room that didn't belong to my parents. She looked devastated there and ran off muttering about doing research. She sounded like such a shoe in for Ravenclaw stereotypically speaking. Just proves the stereotypes are wrong cause she's in Gryffindor.**_

_**The next person to show up was Neville Longbottom. He was upset and looking for his toad, who went missing. I told him to find a prefect and ask them to cast either the summoning charm or the locator charm. He came back about 5 minutes later to thank me, show me his toad and ask if he could sit with me. We sat and talked a little about our families, though not much, he had looked awed when I first introduced myself so first thing I did was give him a similar speech as Granger. He had just sat there all thoughtful while I purchased stuff off the trolley (thank Auntie for the sandwiches and bottled water by the way, the trolley only had candy and pumpkin juice). When I sat back down and handed him a frog, he took it, nodded and said I was right and he'd try and he'd be more careful. While we were eating was when we talked about family cause he thought it odd I didn't recognize half the candy I bought and I had to explain growing up muggle. He doesn't like I don't know how to be an heir and asked if I minded him finding me a tutor as he wouldn't suggest his gran but that I had loads I need to know. I'm gonna talk to his head of house later though, he's even more skittish than me and I don't like what he said about his uncle.**_

_**When we got to the station, we took boats across the lake. The castle looked so cool all lit up in the dark like it was and this great big hall where we all eat has a ceiling that doesn't look like a ceiling at all, it shows the sky outside. I want something like that for my room, think we can do it? If not, then something resembling the night sky as realistic as possible? Will Uncle be able to do that? Will you ask?**_

_**After the sorting (Yep, dragging it out as long as I can cause I know you're just DYING to know) A lot of the Gryffindor first years looked ready to sick up cause the house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, removed his head and you could see the insides of his neck. It looks gross, let me tell you. **_

_**I saw the teachers sitting at the table in front, Dumbledore sits in a chair that looks more like a King's throne, than a chair and Professor Quirrell has this purple Turban on he didn't have when I met him in the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid brought me. He stutters horribly so I'm worried about that class. Something weird happened her and I want you to tell Auntie if you think it's important. Next to Professor Quirrell was another man the older students said is Professor Snape. He caught me looking and glared at me and my head hurt. It was only for a second but it stopped hurting same time he turned around. It was kinda like something tried drilling into my head for that second.**_

_**The school song is silly and everybody chooses their own tune so it sounded horrid. Which reminds me, did you know they sort you by making you put on a talking/singing wizards hat. It looks so ancient and really dusty. Aunt Petunia never would have allowed it in the house. (still not saying, you still gotta wait haha)**_

_**Something else happened near the end of the night, something I KNOW your parents should be told. Dumbledore was saying an announcement after dinner. There's a forest on the grounds called the forbidden forest we aren't allowed in cause it's got dangerous animals apparently. Then he mentioned the list of forbidden items on Filch's office door and then, here's where it goes bad. He said the third floor corridor was off limits to 'all who do not wish to die a most painful death'. Thats what he said, no other explanations or anything. You know kids are going to be curious and wanna see what's there. Hell, I want to but I'm too scared of what Auntie'll do to me if I do. So can you tell them?**_

_**I'm in my dorm room now, it's just me and one other schoolmate sharing. All of them are two to a room and the rooms come with two beds, two wardrobes, two built in shelves and two desks. Everything is basic wood though and if we want to up the decorations, we have to find out how to better decorate or improve our stuff. The common room is cool though, nothing but book shelves from floor to ceiling, except for the occasional window here and there and there's tables and comfy chairs and a HUGE fireplace and a bust of Ravenclaw herself, cause I was awesome and got into Ravenclaw as I know you were hoping. I'm not blaming you, I know why you thought Ravenclaw would be best and I agree. Hufflepuff would make them think I was just a doormat, Slytherin would mean I'm evil and Gryffindor would mean I'm everything they hope me to be, the brave, strong hero who will protect all and sundry.**_

_**I'm tired, tell your parents for me will you? Or better yet just let them read it themselves?**_

_**Harry Potter**_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**Got your letter last night and sent Hedwig straight back. Upon her insistence of course. I think she wanted to prove to us just how quickly a letter can be sent back and forth. **_

_**Congratulations on Ravenclaw. I'm happy you aren't mad. While I am happy for those reasons you gave, I care more for your happiness and I hope you realize this. **_

_**I don't like what Weasley said either, but there's nothing we can do to prove or disprove that anything is going on. Be careful around him, double check any information he gives you, as he's already proved he is either a liar, a braggart, or both.**_

_**As for Granger, I have no advice other than to be courteous when talking with her.**_

_**Neville, I wish you would have told us what you want to speak to the teachers about, it has mum worried horribly. We'll await more information on it. Be cautious though, Neville may take it as a breach of trust, Dad suggests you warn him directly after speaking with the teacher and explain why you were worried. In this situation, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. Good luck and do what you can to keep the friendship you seem to have started with him. Don't forget to branch out. Don't be afraid of befriending Slytherins either, as long as they aren't openly condescending of muggle-born without it being seen you openly disagrees with them.**_

_**The head hurting, we don't know what happened, but Mom insists you tell her immediately should it happen again.**_

_**I have no words to describe how disgusting it must have been for the kids to have to see such a sight as Nearly Headless Nick while eating.**_

_**It sounds like things are quite eventful though. I'll leave the bit about your room and third floor to Mom and Dad though.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alexia**_

_**Harry,**_

_**We read your letter, congratulations on making Ravenclaw. We're very proud of you and hope you have fun. We missed you at dinner last night, it just didn't feel the same and the Yule holidays can't come fast enough. **_

_**As I'm sure your sister mentioned, neither of us know the cause for your pain but we expect to be told should it happen again. **_

_**While we can't charm your ceiling to reflect outside, we can paint it and charm it to switch between sunrise, daytime, sunset and night time. We will get to work on hiring someone as soon as possible.**_

_**Now, the important part, the Third Floor Corridor. You stay away from there young man, and you do your best to ensure your classmates do the same. Should you see someone going there, or coming from there, I expect you to find the nearest teacher and tell them. You aren't ratting them out, you are keeping them safe. All we know about that is what the headmaster said, that is would be a painful death, and so it should be taken seriously.**_

_**On a side note, your grammar and punctuation is in need of repair. Though we are happy you are writing to us, I expect you to write correctly from here on out.**_

_**That's all we have to say for now, we miss you and can't wait for your to come home. Do your best in your studies and write again.**_

_**Aunt Alya &amp; Uncle Constantined**_

* * *

_**Alexia,**_

_**How is everyone? It's been a week now. We have Friday afternoons off of class in first year. I've been good, my homework was finished before I started to write this and I haven't had any more headaches, nor have I headed for the third floor corridor. I spotted Weasley and Finnigan from Gryffindor head to down the third floor corridor, so I went running for Professor Quirrell, who I had passed moments earlier. **_

_**I know it's not nice to say, but he reeks these days. Rumors are already going around that he stuffs his turban full of garlic to scare away vampires. I also heard he told the Gryffindors that he was gifted the turban by an African prince. The story varies from it being because he rid them of a zombie, a nundu, a dragon, the vampire that is now after him, and the older boys are saying from fan girls. Sounds cool right? Well not so much, apparently Finnigan asked how he got rid of whatever he got rid of and Quirrell changed the subject to the weather. He stutters horridly too, I can barely understand him. The stutter, combined with his smell, I've decided I'll be sitting in the far back and just read the book instead of listening to him. Thankfully he writes our homework on the board or we wouldn't have a clue what it is supposed to be. The older students assured us we would only have to deal with it for a year. According to them, no teacher lasts longer than a year for Defense class. **_

_**I find it horrid, Defense, potions and History are the most important of all our classes and they have the worst teachers. History is taught by Binns, he's a ghost and he's so boring. He lectured on goblin rebellion and I failed to stay awake. i tried, I SWEAR. I woke up when the bell rang to see everyone else had fallen asleep too. I asked a fourth year if he has his notes from History that I could buy off him and he told me there's no point. Apparently the older students take turns writing homework assignments onto the board, otherwise the goblin wars and ONLY the goblin wars, is all we'll learn about. The fifth and seventh year Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs (plus the rare Gryffindor) use the correcting of those assignments as way to study for their History OWLs and NEWTs. Can you believe that? He told me I'd best self study. Can you guys send me some ear plugs, perhaps even extras that I can sell to the other students, so I can block out his voice and read from the book. Enclosed is some money to pay for it. **_

_**Potions was worse than I thought. Snape started with roll call and made fun of my celebrity status when he got to my name! Then he said the most awesome speech (Except the last sentence) and gave me a detention for not paying attention because I was writing it down. **_

_**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." That's what he said.**_

_**Then, after giving me detention, he asked me what powdered root of asphodel to wormwood would make. He frowned when I told him the only one I recall was a potion that makes you mimic death, then he asked me where I'd find a bezoar. That was easy, stomach of a goat, though I was tempted to say something like 'the supply cupboard' or 'the first aid kit' but I held it in. I swear he knew I wanted to though, he was glaring horribly at me before I succeeded in fighting the urge enough to answer properly. He asked what the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane was and I couldn't help myself, I said the same difference between them and aconite. He took points for cheek there and I swear he seemed surprised when all I did was nod in agreement. He gave a more in depth answer to the questions after that before pointing to the directions on the board and told us to start. How is that teaching us to make potions? I had to explain to a couple classmates nearby me how to prepare the ingredients properly. **_

_**Thanks for that Auntie Alya!**_

_**Something weird outside of classes happened again and it has my curiosity going a mile a minute. I never told you guys, but when hagrid brought me to Gringotts, he emptied a vault on Dumbledore's orders too. It was super high security but all that was in it was a brown lumpy package that would have fit in my fist! The weird thing though, was I was drinking tea with him earlier today cause he invited me and he had a clipping of a news article from a few days after my birthday, one where Gringotts got broke into but the vault was emptied earlier that day. The day it was broke in? My birthday. What if he only emptied it just in time? I thought more about that day and recalled him telling me about Gringotts. he said it was the safest place for you to keep your stuff, except for Hogwarts, **__**cause**_ _**because you'd be mad to try and rob it. What if that's what's on the 3rd floor? Do you think?**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Hey Kiddo,**_

_**The box has a featherweight charm on it so Hedwig has no problem delivering it. Inside are shrunken books and workbooks for you to use and your classmates if they wish. It's a History book, a couple defense books and you already have your compendium of animals/plants and introduction books. The rest are questionnaires and essay assignments. I'm checking yours for free, since you are my brother. The others have to contend on their own, ask an older student, or pay me if they choose to do them. Charge them a Knut an assignment though, or a sickle per folder and bring the money back to me come Yule.**_

_**I don't know what to say about Snape, those answers are in your first year books, but the Draught of Death and bezoar are only in footnotes and the plants are in 1000 Herbs and Fungi you got for herbology. Try to keep that cheekiness in check. Mom says you have to write an essay, one foot, answering all three questions correctly. At the end of it, you are to write where you found your information and hand one copy in to Snape with a verbal apology for your cheekiness. Dad suggests you don't lie about not doing it again, as we all know you will. The second is to be sent to Mom to look over. She also wants you to copy down all your class assignments. Potions are to have your grades sent as well as a sample of your class assigned potions so she can ensure you are being graded properly.**_

_**Please, don't leave out your stories of cheekiness in fear of being punished. I wanna hear!**_

_**Considering the newspaper clipping was in Hagrid's hut, there's a good chance he removed it and planned to show the headmaster, fearing the vault mentioned was the same he emptied and just forgot to give it to him. Don't you worry about it, and keep away from the 3rd floor. I don't like the sounds of it.**_

_**Alexia.**_

* * *

_**Uncle Constantine,**_

_**I know I left my finances and stuff in the desk in my room when we saw there weren't any withdraws and the Dursley's weren't getting paid to take care of me like everybody was worried about. Can you look through the most recent ones to see if I can afford to donate some new brooms to the school or something? The school brooms are ancient and they don't fly right. Quite a few can't fly straight. Neville, from Gryffindor, he broke his wrist in his flying class because the broom went crazy. I know I can't afford too much, since i have to take care of myself and think of my future. Maybe I can send a letter to the Daily Prophet asking them to write an article on how I plan to donate a couple of the older models still on the market and how I wish I had more money to supply enough for the whole classes or something like that. That way other people might be willing to donate? What do you think?**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**Your idea has merit, though if we write to the Daily prophet, perhaps we should give the public a recap on your life so far and your hopes for the future. In the hopes for the future, you can mention you are worried for your fellow and future schoolmates because of the poor state of the brooms and plan on looking into finding a way to get enough money together to donate some new Cleansweep 7's as you had heard that, while slow, they are perfect for learning how to ride. **_

_**Either way, write up a possible letter and article and send it to me. I will look it over, send any corrections or modifications i think should be added. You will have final say and send it off after.**_

_**Uncle Constantine.**_

* * *

The school was abuzz with the sleepy chatter of children eating their breakfast, discussing classes, homework or rumors that were flying around the school. In other words, a typical Thursday morning in Hogwarts' Great Hall. Within minutes of the owls soaring through the upper windows to deliver the morning mail to student and teacher alike, that all changed as a silence seemed to engulf a majority of the students. Those who didn't receive the Daily Prophet peered around at those who did in confusion. This silence didn't remain, however as soon the noise level rose in volume, sounding not unlike a hive of excited honey bees. The cause to this was a simple one, the front article of the Daily Prophet.

**Boy-Who-Lived Speaks Out**

**Written by Abigail Travers**

**Two days ago, a letter came winging into the Daily Prophet via quite the beautiful snowy owl. Who was this letter from, you ask? Let me tell you, all of us within the office, were quite surprised to find it was from Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. It was a request that a letter attached to the one sent to us be published when the chance comes. Of course we are more than happy to hear from Mr. Potter, and aid him with such a simple request. For those of you who don't know, Mr. Potter, a.k.a. The Boy-Who-Lived, is now an eleven year old first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a newly sorted member of Ravenclaw House. It had been ever the surprise that our young hero did not get sorted into the house of the brave, Gryffindor, but we are assured that he is showing great skill and knowledge expected of those of the house of learning even so soon into the school year. And now, without further ado, I do present, Harry potter's letter:**

**To the British Wizarding Public,**

**My name is Harry Potter, and if you are reading this, then the Daily Prophet has agreed to publish it. In which I must say thank you to them. There are a few reasons for this letter and I hope it helps to enlighten you.**

**I grew up within the muggle world with my mother's sister and her family since the demise of my parents Halloween 1981. While not a perfect childhood, I was safe, grew up alongside my cousin, educated alongside him and learned quite a few good things for later life. I learned gardening and cooking from my Aunt and how to take care of muggle cars and house repair from my Uncle. **

**What I didn't learn, was what my parents looked like, as my Aunt had no pictures of them. I did not learn of how exactly they came to die, as my Aunt and Uncle wanted me to grow up normal rather than having my head in the clouds, dreaming about magic I would be unable to cast or learn before my eleventh birthday. **

**I am not complaining about not knowing, and I am not informing you this so that you become angry with my relatives. I am telling you this because, since entering the wizarding world once more, I have come across books and stories telling of me doing amazing feats of magic throughout my childhood and I fear it will cause people to expect more from me than I can currently give. While I may very well become powerful enough to do half of what I have been reported doing, I must first learn and grow and so ask your patients with me.**

**Another reason I write that is so that you can understand, I never received any mail from anyone. The goblins of Gringotts theorize a mail ward was put up for my protection when I was a baby and too young to deal with such mail and by the time I became old enough, the ward had been forgotten. Fear not though, your mail has been kept within a Gringotts Vault and I plan to sort through everything this Yule (and should it be as necessary as the goblins believe, this summer too). For those requiring replies, I will reply and apologize, sincerely, for the wait. I will say here, betrothal requests will be put to the side as I am too young and most may very well have given up by now and gone elsewhere (should there be any, a friend suggested I put that there). I will thanks everyone in advance for what you have sent. **

**While I now know of this owl ward, I have decided to keep it up to ensure my schooling is not interrupted. Once I have gone through past mail, I will begin checking periodically and replying accordingly. I must ask you keep this in mind and not be surprised that it takes me a bit to reply should you send something that requires a reply. If you need to send something that needs a reply before one of the school holidays, the Gringotts owls can reach me and you merely have to ask the goblins to borrow one of their owls. They have agreed to do so for a slight price.**

**Another reason that I am writing this is that I have gotten many questions from classmates and schoolmates and would like to answer the most recurring ones so that they will be known.**

**Do you remember the night you defeated You-KNow-Who? No I do not have any memory of the night my parents died and You-Know-Who disappeared.**

**What's your favorite Quidditch team? I'm afraid I have yet to even see a school game or known what Quidditch was before my eleventh birthday, so I have yet to get one.**

**Will you play Quidditch? I do not think so, while I love flying, I think I'd rather race others on a broom. Nothing against Quidditch, but it sounds like a game I would gain more enjoyment from watching than playing.**

**Will you give me an Autograph? I apologize, but at this moment I feel uncomfortable and weird giving autographs for doing something I have no recollection of.**

**Will you go out with me? (No Joke here, a couple of girls have actually asked me this) I am too young at this time to date and wish to focus on learning more about my culture, traditions and home known as the Wizarding world.**

**Can I see your scar? Please stop asking this, or even looking for it upon first meeting. It makes me insecure and uncomfortable.**

**Do you remember the killing curse? I do not recall the killing curse being cast upon me, and upon researching the killing curse, wonder why it is believed I survived. From what I've read, I was the only survivor of those present, so nobody saw what spell was cast, and the killing curse leaves no mark. So why do I have a scar? I will give credence that in a recurring nightmare I have a recollection of a bright green light I have no knowledge of where or what it is and the Killing curse has green spell-light. Yet I have read of others that do as well. I am not saying the experts are wrong, just that I am confused.**

**What are you planning on doing now? Well, I'd like to get through school of course. I must admit I would like to find a way to get the school new brooms, but sadly I looked through my finances and found I would only feel comfortable supplying three or four cleansweep 7's and that is not enough for the flying lessons. The reason is simple, the school brooms look ancient and unsafe. Many fly slightly to the side, or vibrate beneath the flyer as they have difficulty staying in the air. The biggest thing, is that one of my yearmates lost control and fell, breaking his wrist, within the first ten minutes of their lesson.**

**I can't think of anything else to write, thank you for reading and I hope everybody has a lovely day.**

**Harry Potter**

Harry finished reading the article in his own newspaper, before smiling and nodding, happy they posted it without changing anything. Many eyes were on him as he merely flipped through until he found another article that interested him while eating a slice of buttered toast. Eventually the noise died down and people lost interest, as Harry didn't really do much but read and eat. When it was time to get ready for classes, the students and teachers alike began making their way towards classrooms. Everyone who saw it, ignored the sneer on the Potions Masters' face and nobody noticed the brief tightening around the eyes and mouth of anger on the Headmaster.

The article quieted some questions from the students, but raised others. Nothing else really changed though and life moved on within the castle.

* * *

_**Alexia,**_

_**You have no idea how happy I am for the owl ward still being up. Some of my classmates have commented that their family member had sent mail and asked me why I haven't been answering their mail. I've just been suggesting they reread the letter I had posted, particularly in regards to the mail ward. Some aren't too happy about the fee until I point out they would be required to pay a fee to use postal owls as well. That has shut them up for the most part thankfully. **_

_**I did have two Slytherins approach me, a sixth year Terrence Higgs, and a third year Adrian Pucey. Both of them have informed me (and Neville confirmed) that Neville had sent requests to their families requesting aid in tutoring me what I need to know as Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They had apparently then attempted to contact me to see if this is true. They did not understand why I hadn't answered back until the Daily Prophet and then used their Slytherin cunning to find a way to contact me without the goblins. They used their sons. I find it funny so few have figured that out yet. They will both be tutoring me Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings on different things, such as Estate Management, Genealogy, Laws, Politics and Potter Family History. What's more, is they say this is only the beginning. My head is already beginning to hurt.**_

_**They're ok blokes though, Adrian heard about our self study program and he says we're going to need a hell of a lot more. So I suggest you get started on making more copies and prepare to spend your nights grading papers. The Weasley twins are both goofs and jokester. They love to play pranks, but they overheard and said they could use the money so offered to do the grading and take it seriously if we paid them the cost of grading. I say we give them a chance but unbeknownst to them, double check them periodically before returning them to the students. Would you be willing?**_

_**Your ever adorable brother,**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

Terrence Higgs looked up from his book in surprise as he heard the screech of an owl. What he saw made him frown and let out three whistles in quick succession as he saw a snowy owl being chased down but one of the more aggressive school owls. He looked around the grounds briefly as he stood from the spot under the willow tree he had been reading beneath and raised his arm for the snowy to land on as she flew down to him. He quickly pulled his arm to his chest, using the book in his other hand to scare the other owl away. It took a few minutes before the owl gave up, but even then, it merely flew to the tree branches, watching them.

Terrence watched it for another minute before peering at the snowy on his arm. He saw a letter in her claws and her feathers were already ruffled and out of place in some places. He tsked and began walking back to the castle as he pet her, trying to help get her feathers to rights. He was stopped at the entrance hall by a shout.

"Higgs! What in the world are you doing with Potter's owl?" Draco Malfoy demanded, walking up to him, glaring and attempting to be intimidating.

"Rescuing it from a school owl, I think someone wanted his letter. I'm taking her to Professor Snape to send Seraphina along with her for protection." He explained quietly, looking around the hall at all the others passing by.

Draco frowned and followed him as he headed down to their Head of House's office. Terrence knocked quickly upon arrival, entering and shutting the door before Malfoy could follow, causing him to huff in annoyance and stomp off. Terrence smirked and turned to face Professor Snape who merely raised an eyebrow in inquisition.

"This lovely little lady was being chased down by a school owl. Any chance you would mind allowing your falcon to accompany her so she can make her delivery without further harm?"

Snape watched his student for a moment more before nodded, just as a large, grey and white, Saker Falcon swooped into the room through the hidden owl shoot. She flew around their heads twice before Hedwig flew up and through the shoot, Seraphina following quickly after. Terrance nodded in thanks before stepping out and heading towards the common room. He'd have to have a word with Potter later about protecting his mail.

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**Is everything alright? Hedwig came with your letter, and she had a falcon following after her, quite a protective little thing. Seems determined to stay until Hedwig leaves with my reply to you. Be careful little brother, this has me worried.**_

_**I'm glad to hear you've found your tutors, don't forget to thank them and Neville. It sounds like you'll be quite busy from here on out. **_

_**Madame Malkin asked about you the other day. Said that even though she doesn't miss having to shoo people away from you, she does miss having you in the shop. The other assistants all agree. They said we have to make sure to bring you around before Yule.**_

_**Your idea of mentioning the brooms in the paper have paid off. I was doing up Mrs. Crittenden's robes just this morning and she was talking about how people have been popping into her husbands store (Quality Quidditch Supplies) ever since the article came out last week, asking who to talk to about donating a little money towards the 'Harry Potter Broom Drive'. **_

_**I have no problem with the Weasley twins helping, along with this letter is a contract of employment for them. Since I take different jobs each year, it's easiest to have extras around the house. It stipulates they agree to not play pranks or jokes of any sort on the assignments and to grade accordingly with the answer sheets I'll be sending them once it's signed. In return they get the money charged for grading. Dad says it's a good thing as he does business with Molly Weasley and has heard her complain on multiple occasions that they don't take their studies seriously. If they take this job seriously, they'll have no choice but to learn the material through repetition of reading it, if by no other way.**_

_**I'm proud of you Harry, and I am happy you're enjoying your time at Hogwarts.**_

_**Alexia.**_

* * *

_**Alexia, Auntie and Uncle,**_

_**Terrence told me he caught a school owl chasing after Hedwig and got her some protection (hence the falcon), then proceeded to lecture me about protecting my mail. He says Hedwig will get an escort once more, but after that you have to know the password to open my mail from now on. He says you should protect your mail to me as well. Attached is the runic array to draw in the wax seal and the password. He did a spell, using the last letter from Alexia to ensure no one but her could open it. Says the spellwork is too advanced for me just yet, so he won't waste his time. **_

_**The Weasley twins are sending the contract back to you using a friend's owl just to be safe. I need more copies. I have requests from all seven years for History, Potions and DADA and some are even requesting for the other classes Hogwarts offers while the muggle-born Ravenclaws and Granger are asking for muggle classes. Is that a problem?**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

Harry smiled when Hedwig flew down to the breakfast table, a package landing next to his plate before she began eating some of his sausages. He turned towards the Slytherin table to see Terrence walking towards the Great Hall doors with a similar package in his hands.

_Let the selling begin_ was all Harry thought as he stood and headed for Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

_**Uncle Constantine,**_

_**A Troll got in the castle last night during the Halloween feast! It was horrible. Everybody was enjoying themselves and then Quirrell comes running in the hall, shouting at the top of his lungs 'Troll! Troll in the Dungeons, thought you ought to know' and then falls backwards in a dead feignt.**_

_**Everybody started screaming and panicking and even after the Headmaster got everybody quiet and order us to our common rooms, there was still a lot of pushing and shoving, trying to get out.**_

_**The worst part was, nobody thought to do a head count! I know for a fact Granger wasn't there, it's said she's been in the girl's lavatory crying all day because of Weasley bullying her. Snape was in the middle of deducting points when I ran for him, he was the only teacher left in the hall by the time I got to the teacher's table. I just yelled 'Hermione doesn't know, she'll be killed!' That shut him up quickly. He demanded to know where she was and went running after her, but not before shouting at the ghosts to search all classrooms and hallways for errant students. **_

_**Turned out to be a good thing too. I hear Snape had to rescue Neville and Weasley because Neville demanded they get her help and Weasley refused to allow him to get a teacher, insisting they do it themselves. Nev's in the Hospital Wing with broken ribs from pushing Weasley out of the way of the Trolls club. That's not the worst of it though, he hasn't woken up yet. His Gran hasn't come and I don't think anyone told her. Granger is real shaken up about what happened and Weasley was heard yelling that it was her own fault for being such a know-it-all that she scares everyone away. **_

_**I think Hermione needs an etiquette book, can you send one? I'll pay you back later.**_

_**I'm worried about Neville though, I was talking with the medi-witch and found out McGonagall never brought Neville to the Hospital Wing like she said she would. Madame Pomfrey did a check up on him and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but she was on a warpath. Called Snape to her and they started whispering, I heard something about muscle growth, nerve regeneration and something about lungs. That sounds bad, that sounds worse than I was! Could that be why he's so clumsy and has trouble breathing sometimes?**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**I have already sent a letter to the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Someone should be sent shortly to investigate the troll. **_

_**I have also gotten in contact with Dowager Longbottom, you are correct in assuming nobody contacted her. She should be there before you even get this letter. As for Neville's condition, that is worrisome but I fear there is nothing we can do. You have already done what you can, first by going to his Head of House, and then informing the medi-witch upon realizing nothing was done. You've done well and things will be properly handled from here on out. I'm proud of you Harry. Now all you have to do is calm yourself, focus on your homework and perhaps collect Neville's homework for him as well and offer him help with it once he is well enough to receive visitors. Please inform Professor Snape that if he is in need of plant based ingredients for the potions Neville needs, to contact me and I will do what I can.**_

_**Uncle Constantine**_

* * *

Harry groaned, shoving away the hand that was shaking his shoulder and taking him away from dreamland.

"Wake up Mr. Potter, there is someone downstairs who wishes to speak with you." Came the squeaky voice of his Head of House and Charms professor, Professor Flitwick.

Harry sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes before groping blindly for his glass. He looked to the Professor after sliding them on his face, frowning in worry as he noticed the serious look.

"Is something the matter Professor?"

"Dowager Longbottom is downstairs, requesting to meet with you Mr. Potter. Up you get now. Get dressed quickly, and make sure to look your best and remember those lessons Messrs. Higgs and Pucey have been giving you." Was all Professor Flitwick said before leaving the room.

Harry quickly climbed off the bed, biting his lower lip in worry as different reasons for her requesting a meeting came to mind. He rummaged through his wardrobe, finally settling on a dark green, button up shirt, dark blue trousers and his leather dress shoes. He took his time dressing, to ensure no wrinkles were made before throwing on a dark blue tie and dark green over robe. He then went to his trunk and grabbed a small tub from within the hump and went to the bathroom. There he grabbed his comb and dipped it into the tub of thick clear goop, pulling it out and brushing it through his hair. He repeated this action until his hair lay relatively flat without looking greased to his scalp. It was a concoction his Aunt Alya had worked hard, day and night for nearly a week. She said it was for emergencies, when he had to look his most respectable. He set his comb down and headed out the door and down the steps.

When Professor Flitwick saw him, he nodded, a proud glint entering his eye before beckoning for Harry to follow. Out of the common room and through the hallways they went, only stopping once they reached a stone gargoyle on a part of the third floor not closed off.

"Curly Wurly"

The gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a revolving stone staircase, leading upwards. They both stepped on and rode it to an oaken double door at the top. Upon entry into the office, it took all of Harry's self control not to gape like a buffoon.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat - the Sorting Hat.

Once Harry finished examining the room, he turned to the occupants to find the Headmaster sitting behind the desk and an elderly woman standing behind one of the stuffed armchair. She was a tall, thin, bony woman with graying hair, a crimson red shawl covering grey cloak and holding a red handbag. She had turned at the sound of the door opening, a frown marring her wrinkled face and Harry couldn't help but to gulp nervously at the forbidding appearance she gave off.

He knew who this was from descriptions Neville had given him. He squared his shoulders and walked up towards her, accepted the hand she held out and bowing slightly, brushing a kiss upon the air millimeters from her knuckles before standing once more, straight backed and hands clasped behind him.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Dowager Longbottom, neville speaks very highly of you." He greeted.

"Does he now? I'm glad to hear it. Considering you are the one who brought it to the medi-witches attention that he may need care for things other than this troll business, I must admit I was worried." She stated stiffly, though the slightest of slumps that was present before disappeared at his words.

"He loves you dearly, Madame and only hopes to live up to your expectations. It is his Uncle Algie and a few other relatives that had me...concerned."

She nodded regally, frowning at his words before turning to the headmaster. Harry followed her direction, facing the headmaster and bowing his head in greeting.

"Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Ah, Harry, my boy. Thank you for coming so early in the morning. And how are you?" Dumbledore asked joyfully, as if such a serious conversation had not just taken place moments before.

Dumbledore's baby blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon glasses as he sat in, what Harry realized was another, throne like chair behind his desk.

"I am curious why I needed to come all the way here to speak with Dowager Longbottom. My Head of House's office, or perhaps even the Hospital Wing, would have sufficed."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim as his whole body seemed to say how disappointed he was.

"Ah, my boy, I'm afraid I could not have such a thing occur. I'm afraid that your guardian must be present when dealing with such things, it's the school rules I'm afraid."

"My guardians are Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Headmaster. As they are muggle's they cannot enter and so, according to the school by-laws, my Head of House is acting guardian during the school year." Harry replied stiffly, something about Dumbledore saying guardian presence was making him nervous.

"Stop being daft boy. Those are you muggle guardians young man. Headmaster Dumbledore has been your magical guardian since your parents passed by order of the Wizengamot. As such, his being here means your Head of House cannot act as guardian, as there is no need to." Dowager Longbottom cut in.

Harry froze, his breath catching and if it weren't for the fact he was staring straight at Dumbledore, he would have missed the tightening of the jaw and flash of what could only be anger that went through, before the disappointment was back in place.

"I am sorry, Ma'am, I was not informed of such an order." Harry replied, his voice tight with suppressed emotions. "Forgive me, ma'am, but I am afraid I will no longer make decent company and must excuse myself." Harry stated, nodding stiffly to the headmaster, turning and performing a quick half-bow to Dowager Longbottom and walking quickly out of the office.

Professor Flitwick and Dowager Longbottom looked after his retreating back in surprise before they both turned to Dumbledore, anger clear in both faces as they prepared to light into him. There was no way Mr. Potter couldn't know of Dumbledore's status as his magical guardian unless he hadn't been doing his duties as such.

* * *

Harry stormed through the halls, down the stairs and through the castle until he got to Professor Snape's office, where he knocked briskly three times before pacing back and forth, waiting for an answer.

Instead of answering his office door, Professor Snape walked up the stairs that lead deeper into the dungeons, stopping in surprise upon sighting Harry's pacing form.

"Potter" He barked, smirking as Harry jumped and turned towards him.

His smirk turned to a frown as he took in the way Harry was dressed, and it only deepened as he met the stormy green eyes. He could swear he saw flashes of lightning within them, but shook that thought away as a flight of fancy. he could feel the magic in the air though, whipping and cracking in the boys anger.

"What is the matter with you, boy?" He demanded, trying to hide his concern.

"I need to speak with Higgs, sir. I need advice and counsel immediately." Was Harry's clipped and terse reply.

Snape stood, staring at him a few more seconds before nodding, turning and walking quickly back down the stairs. Harry rushed to follow his longer stride as he led his through the dungeon labyrinth. They stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall and Snape slapped the palm of his hand down four times so as to avoid giving the boy the password. he was already displeased with showing him the way to the common room, but could tell something was seriously wrong.

The wall opened from the ground up, revealing a the sixth year female prefect for Slytherin house. She looked between them curiously, frowning as she too picked up on the feel of Harry's magic before turning without another word. If Potter was there and angry, he was most likely seeking Terrence or Pucey. She quickly disappeared down another flight of stairs, returning a few minutes later with Higgs close on her heels. She sat herself back on the leather couch she has been at before, while Higgs came into the hall, the wall closing behind him.

Snape nodded in greeting before turning and walking away without a word. Higgs turned to Harry, his confusion quickly changing to worry as he took in the expression on Harry's face and the feel of his magic.

"Did you know?" Harry demanded, his voice wavering between anger and desperation. "Did you know Dumbledore was my magical guardian?"

This question only served to confused Higgs even more.

"Everyone who is on the Wizengamot and their heirs new. As should you. Are you telling me you didn't" Higgs had begun, confusion evident, before it turned to incredulous outrage when in the end.

Harry shook his head once, tersely. This caused Higgs to let out an explosive sigh, leaning back against the wall and looking towards the ceiling, his mind running a mile a minute.

"You didn't know you were a wizard until your birthday, when you received your letter. That should have set off alarms like you wouldn't believe." He stated quietly a few minutes later.

Higgs suddenly felt very tired, very tired indeed. He opened his eyes and looked to Harry, trying to think how he could calm the boy. He had noticed, over the past few weeks, Harry seemed to look at Dumbledore warily, as if trying to figure something out. He hadn't thought anything of it at the time. Now, now all those looks were coming back to him, as was the memory of needing to set up protection for Harry's mail. He knelt down in front of Harry, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders and squeezing gently.

"I don't know what all he has done, or what all he has failed to do. I wish I could assure you that you merely have to report him for failing to do his job. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, not just magically, but politically. Not to mention, even if you did somehow manage to remove him as your magical guardian, you would still be under his ruling within these walls. I give you my word, Potter, should he ever try and force you to do _anything_ that you don't want to, I will do my damndest to find a way around it for you. Even after I graduate. Right now, you need to calm down, your magic is going haywire and needs a release. We have a dueling room a few halls over that I am going to lead you to and we are going to work off some of that anger, alright?"

Harry merely nodded and Higgs stood, on impulse he grabbed Harry's hand lightly and led him down the halls until the stopped in front of a tapestry of two wizards on a platform, dueling with wand in one hand, sword in the other. The tapestry was pulled to the side to reveal a plain wooden door that opened into a large room about half the size of the great hall. The center had three dueling platforms, the far left corner had shelves of weapons while the far right had shelves of potions. The corner to the left of the entrance and dummies designed for sword practice, while the right had animated dummies for wandwork.

Higgs brought Harry to back left corner and waved for him to pick a weapon, realizing Harry probably didn't know the spells to help get rid of his destructive tendencies.

Harry looked at the weapons, walking up and down the aisle until he heard hissing. He turned and found a set of silver daggers with a snake wrapped around the hilt of each to act as hand grips. They were sheathed in dark green leather and when Harry grabbed them, he cried out in surprise and pain as the snakes bit him in his palms before settling down and remaining still. Harry could have sworn he heard two voices hiss "Master" right beforehand though. He looked at the daggers in his hands with slight trepidation, but when nothing more happened after a few seconds, he shrugged and walked back to the practice area. He never noticed Higgs staring at his daggers in shock, his slytherin mask completely forgotten. Harry removed the daggers from their sheaths and just began slashing at the dummy in front of him.

His slashes were wild, and many-a-time, he very nearly sliced into his own arms. He never noticed though, as he slashed and slashed, only peripherally aware of the dummy continually repairing itself afterwards as he worked out his anger. Higgs just watched him, concern shining in his eyes as Harry kept at it for nearly twenty minutes before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

Higgs walked up, holding out the sheaths that had been dropped earlier, and watched Harry resheath the daggers. When Harry stood and turned to put them back, he placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Those daggers have refused anyone touching them without severe pain for a very long time. If you can wield them, they are yours to keep. Keep them hidden though, especially from Dumbledore. I request permission to inform the upper years though."

Harry merely nodded tiredly, sliding them into an inner pocket of his robes before looking up at him tiredly. Higgs wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room, out of the dungeons and back to the Ravenclaw dorms. He left him there to return to his own rooms.

Harry himself went inside to find Professor Flitwick waiting for him, clearly worried. He merely smiled a tired smiled, happy today was a Saturday and headed back to his dorm. Undressing, he placed the daggers into the humpback portion of his trunk, his glasses on his nightstand and his shoes at the bottom of his wardrobe before collapsing on his bed and just barely making it under the covers before he was asleep.

* * *

_**Uncle,**_

_**Dowager Longbottom came to visit. I was woken early this morning because of it. I dressed nicely, behaved well in front of her and even managed to keep good composure until I could leave the Headmaster's office after it was revealed to me that he's my magical guardian and has been since my parents died. **_

_**I sought Higgs out after that, he tells me there's little chance of overturning it despite Dumbledore's failures as my guardian, and pointed out that as my headmaster it would be rather pointless anyways.**_

_**I managed to calm down from my anger because Higgs took me to a Dueling room where I slashed up a dummy with these wicked daggers I'll show you during Yule. **_

_**I already sought out my Head of House, who was there when I found out. He assures me that as long as I am going to go stay with family (he emphasised family and gave me quite the knowing look here so I think we're busted on that front) then the Headmaster has no right to make me remain at Hogwarts, even as my magical guardian. So all I have to do is fail to mention just which family I am going to be visiting with and Dumbledore can't stop me from spending Yule with you. **_

_**It can't come fast enough.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Harry,**_

_**All three of us were horrified to read about his guardianship of you. Your sister is going nuts trying to find a law that can help and I figure the best bet is to let her work herself out. It does give me an idea on where to send her for her next job though, as her time at Madame Malkins is coming to an end. **_

_**You have no idea, how much I wish we could help, but if Higgs, whose family is on the Wizengamot, sees nothing that can be done, I fear we have no chance. He also raises a fair point that you have no control at Hogwarts. **_

_**I'm sorry, I truely am.**_

_**It is good news that you can still come here for Yule. To keep up the deception, it will be necessary for you to go through the portal to the muggle world and catch the Knight bus. I do hope you recall how. If not, let me know and I'll remind you.**_

_**Tell me how young Neville is doing in your next letter will you? Your aunt is still worried about him.**_

_**Uncle Constantine**_

* * *

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I've calmed down a good bit from before. I'm more wary of Dumbledore than ever and the Slytherin's seem to be watching him more than ever as well. The older one's are at least. Thankfully all Dumbledore has done is look at me as if he is sad or disappointed or something but has yet to approach me. I fear I may still not be able to control myself should he try and talk to me.**_

_**Neville is awake and out of the hospital now. He thanked me for telling Madame Pomfrey and apparently his Gran promised him that his Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid have been banished from the grounds, henceforth. **_

_**Professor Snape has gone a bit easier on me this past lesson, and I've noticed the older Slytherins have been watching me lately. I have a feeling it has something to do with those daggers I mentioned before. According to Higgs, nobody had been able to touch them in quite some times without being seriously hurt and, because of that, I could keep them. He had asked my permission to tell the older snakes and I hadn't seen a problem with it. Now though, they seem to be watching me, as if trying to find something or waiting for me to do something. It's all together an odd experience and neither Higgs, nor Pucey will explain.**_

_**Alexia, I need the next set of workbooks for everybody. people are starting to finish the sets we have. Also need some more of the first set as half of Hufflepuff and a couple Gryffindors seem to want in on it too. Fred and George say they won't be able to keep up and I have too much to do as is, so either tell me to find others, do them yourself or I have to tell the others they can't.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Brat,**_

_**Everybody is happy to hear the news on Dumbledore and Neville, both. It's a bit disconcerting to hear about the Slytherins but Mom comes from a Slytherin/Ravenclaw family, so hopefully she'll be able to figure it out upon seeing the daggers.**_

_**I found a way that could help with Dumbledore, but it's near impossible. You'd have to get emancipated (declared an adult despite being underage) and then decide to homeschool yourself. I'm sorry little brother, I tried. Dad's discussing contracts with a few lawyer firms and I am kind of hoping to get accepted into the Tonks &amp; Tonks Law Firm. The job wouldn't start until I've taken my NEWTs this May (Homeschoolers take the tests a month earlier than Hogwarts) and I'll be a file clerk to see if I'd be interested in taking Law as my career. The reason I want Tonks &amp; Tonks is because they don't stick to Wizarding affairs only, they work with muggles too.**_

_**As for doing more work, with Christmas coming up, I'm seriously busy. I do have some squibs Mom has kept in contact with though and they've agreed to check them over. Attached is their names and addresses. Have the twins send them on and make sure they keep track of who does what so we know what to pay them.**_

_**Stay strong little brother, three more weeks and you'll be home.**_

_**Alexia**_

* * *

_**Alexia,**_

_**That job sounds soooo cool. I hope you get the firm you're wanting and enjoy yourself there.**_

_**Thanks for the new worksheets and the Twins say that they'll keep track. You can tell it's nearing Yule. Everybody is getting excited and the sign up sheet for going home has appeared in the common rooms. **_

_**2 ½ more weeks, I can't wait.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

_**Alexia,**_

_**Oh! That no good, interfering old coot! Three days away from Christmas vacation and he calls me up to his office. Why? Because he was concerned I didn't notice the sign up sheet. When I told him I'd be going home to celebrate with my family, he seemed surprised. I asked him why, and he admitted he didn't think I'd be too happy with my relatives. He admitted he knew he was sentencing me to a few hard years when he left me with them, but that it was for the greater good and he was so happy to see he was mistaken. **_

_**Thing is, the way he said mistaken was as if he had doubts that he was. He;s so weird and I can't stand him! I wanna go home….**_

_**Can you ask Auntie if she'll make that delicious dirt cake for dessert? I absolutely loved it when she brought it home from the bake sale last summer and I could really use some comfort food, as the girls in my house call it.**_

_**Harry**_

* * *

The train slowly made itself across the snowy landscape. Harry was sitting in a compartment with Neville and Hermione from Gryffindor, Sally Ann from Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott from Slytherin. What did all these first years have in common? They were the oddballs of their house. The only reason Hufflepuff wasn't included was because Zechariah Smith was such a stuck up snob that he thought he was better than them, which was probably the reason he was the oddball of Hufflepuff were reading books, others playing chess, and all was quiet as they rode the train, eager to rejoin their families. Hermione had been slowly improving in personality since reading the etiquette book, but it couldn't work miracles. She was still used to being smarter than everyone and didn't know how to relate to those her own age. Blaise was trying to help her personality wise, while Sally Ann was trying to help her understand the other girls in her dorm enough so there wasn't constant fighting. It was slow going, but they weren't ready to give up just yet.

They all began packing up and getting ready to disembark when they realized they were entering London proper. When the train finally pulled into the station, everybody stood to get off but stopped when the realized Harry was still sitting.

"Harry? We're here." neville said nervously.

Harry turned away from the crowd outside and nodded in acknowledgment.

"That we are, and look how packed the hall is already. I figure it'll be easier to wait for the crowd to die down a bit, rather than get squished and pushed, don't you?"

The others stared at him for a second before, almost as one, turning to see there was indeed a great crowd and quite a bit of pushing and shoving going on. They slowly sat back down, Hermione huffing and grumbling under her breath about utter childishness.

When the crowd in the halls began dying down, they once more stood and this time Harry followed them off the train and onto the platform. He waved goodbye, having already exchanged gifts that he had owl ordered for them, and headed through the portal to the muggle world with Hermione. Hermione ran ahead, hugging her parents that had been waiting for her while Harry continued for the exits. He spotted someone who looked a great deal like Uncle Vernon, face colored puce in anger and all, and so sped up his pace. He made it out and into a nearby alley, where he raised his wand.

With a loud bang and squeal of tires, a bright purple, triple decker pulled up in front of Harry. Words emblazoned on the front spelling The Knight Bus in bright yellow.

Harry climbed on once the door opened and handed over 11 sickles to the tall, skinny, black haired, attendant before she could even open her mouth.

"The Collingwood Shanty in Browerwood please?"

He then sat in one of the many armchairs stationed around, casting a sticking charm to the chair and floor, grateful that he had read about the Trace not working on The knight Bus due to magical interference surrounded the bus when the bus lurched forward causing all the chairs to slide about a foot.

They arrived in front of the Collingwood residence slightly under an hour later and Harry quickly disembarked, smiling like a loon, as he had enjoyed the ride. He walked through the front door and before he could even say a word, he found himself lifted off the ground and ensconced in a bear hug of epic proportions.

"Welcome home Brat!" Alexia cried out, tossing him over her shoulder and finding herself pleased that it wasn't near as easy as it had been when she first brought him home.

Harry just laughed as he was carried into the living room and dropped unceremoniously on the sofa. He found himself between Constantine and Alya and smiled and laughed more as they both began playfully pulling him back and forth, arguing over who got to hug him next.


	3. Christmas Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable to the Harry potter stories. Some may come from the books, and same from the movies. None of that is owned by me. Nor did I create any of it. The only originality that is mine is the character Alexia Collingwood, her own background and her family._

_**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the very long wait between chapters and any reviews that did not get answered. I have health issues that can become quite debilitating at times, though luckily it happens infrequently. It hit and only lasted a few weeks, but by the time I finally felt well enough to write again, I had lost my train of thought. I've begun writing again and here is the next chapter. I apologize once more and will endeavor to continue as quickly and well as possible. I ask though that you also keep in mind that I originally planned to have this as a one shot, the reason is due to my difficulty writing filler chapters and therefore I warn you that there will be times that I don't post for a while as I try to find a way to do the new chapter without rushing/ruining the story. Thanks for your support and patience and especially thanks to Slytherin66 for your patience and advice. I never did get around to finishing reading your last PM as at first my meds put me to sleep before I could and then hadn't gotten back to it before wishing to post this for everybody, I plan to once I post this though.**_

The night before, Harry had enjoyed a group hug and simple family dinner for the first time in, what felt like, forever. He had known he had missed them, but didn't realize just how badly until he walked through the door. Constantine had warned him that he should head to bed early, as the next morning was Yule and, as part of the family, he was expected to celebrate with them and the rest of the wizarding members of the village. Before bed, he was permitted to make a half dozen tree ornaments, from simple muggle arts and craft supplies, as well as string together candied fruit on a few strings rather than the popcorn he recalled the Dursley's doing. He was a bit confused about the lack of decorations around the house, or why he had been told to place his gifts at the side of his door in stacks labeled who they were for, but he still did so before bed. He was also slightly disappointed as he went to sleep, to find the same old white ceiling from last summer.

When he woke, he rose quickly, startled out of sleepiness and trying to figure out where he was as he slid his glasses on his face. He felt like he was still home, and Alexia was even in his opened doorway, her parents behind her as he looked around in amazement. His ceiling reflected the dawn, he could tell it wasn't reflecting the outside weather as he saw snow falling out the window but not on the ceiling, but it was still neat. The walls were painted to depict the tree tops and sky of a forest, animated birds and bugs flying around the walls and if he listened very carefully, he could hear the slightest sound of birds chirping. The floor has a plush green and brown carpet, looking a lot as if he was walking on top of the tree tops. His furniture was the same, but his window curtains were now a billowy white that resembled clouds, even in thickness. His bed curtains, they were sky blue with clouds and, his head shot to the side as he stared in wonder at a golden snidget hovered before flying around within the curtain once more.

The nervous clearing of a throat caught his attention and he turned to the others, still standing in his doorway and with hopeful, nervous smiles. He grinned a grin that threatened to split his face, rushed off his bed wrapped his arms around all three, all that could be heard was a mumbled repetition of 'Thank you'. They laughed and hugged him back.

"Blessed Yule Harry/Dear/brat" Was heard from the three and happily returned by Harry.

They pulled out of the hug and Harry looked around the hallway in surprise, for the hall was decorated colorfully.

"I don't understand, none of this was here last night."

Constantine and Alexia chuckled, while Alya tisked, shaking her head.

"We had a simple glamour up to hide your room from you, and the house elves that tend your Uncle's greenhouses alongside him always do the decorations and wrapping of gifts once we're asleep the night before Yule." She explained softly as they made their way downstairs.

Harry smiled at the tree in the sitting room, candied fruit strings and the homemade ornaments decorating the tree brightly. A small pile of presents at the bottom of the tree, much less than he knew should be there. He turned to Alexia questioningly as they headed for the dining room.

"The elves will take all but a few gifts as well as any specifically labeled for family eyes only to the community center. We'll be going there this afternoon to celebrate with the rest of the families within the village who celebrate Yule. Wizard and muggle alike." She explained as they sat at the table.

Harry smiled a small smile and began to dish up some of the eggs, bacon, sausage, fried tomatoes and cinnamon rolls and began to eat happily. He'd never been allowed such a meal at the Dursley's, despite having to help make it, he was happy.

"What all goes on at the community center today?"

"Well, the kids all stay on ground floor where there'll be snacks and candy and yule decorations that they had all made. There will be two big trees against the wall with gifts galore for everybody. The men will also be there to keep an eye on them. While that is happening, the woman and older girls will be in the basement, where the kitchens are, working together to make enough food for every family to take home for their yule suppers. There will be a time, just before everybody heads to their own homes, while the last of the foods are cooking on their own, that everyone gathers on the ground floor to watch the Young Oak King defeat the Old Holly King before they work together to pass out presents for everybody. There'll be presents from your family and from your neighbors and everybody will have a great time. Every house has a special wagon that is used to pull the gifts and food home from the celebrations and, unbeknownst to the muggles, house elves pop in from the different families to clean up the mess after everyone has gone home to supper." Alexia explained between bites of food, excitement clear in her face and voice as she practically vibrated in her chair.

"Can..um I mean, may I help in the kitchen as well?" Harry asked nervously, gulping at the surprised looks from everyone. "I'm used to having to help Aunt Petunia make the Christmas meals and it'll be weird not to this time. Plus, I've never been to a community party and don't know very many kids here yet. I was usually with Alexia this summer." He explained quietly, beginning to push the little bit of egg that remained on his plate around.

"Of course you may dear, though I warn you, we may have to reveal to the other ladies so they understand. Some of them are quite good on picking up certain signs and they'll come to incorrect conclusions otherwise." Alya warned, smiling at Harry as he turned and smiled brightly at her, nodding his assent before returning to his food.

Everyone finished eating after that and got dressed in what the muggles would consider Sunday Bests before bundling up and heading the four blocks over to the community center, Constantine pulling the wagon behind him while Harry had fun riding inside it.

Upon getting to the community center, they left the wagon out front and headed in, putting their coats in the coat room before Harry and the girls headed down stairs to a kitchen already bustling with action and Constantine headed for the gymnasium that the children were congregated in. Harry blushed and shied away, hiding behind a laughing Alexia for a few minutes as all the women cooed, afterwards Alya gave a simple overview about him being an orphan and neglected by relatives before her daughter decided to bring him home and announce him as her new brother. Some shook their heads, others would cup his face for a moment or ruffle his hair, others tsked but said nothing, before they went back to work and Alya, Alexia and Harry joined them seamlessly as if they did this every day. More women or girls arrived in the next hour, and even two older twin boys, and they all worked easily for the next four hours, laughing and joking and having a great time.

Around 3 o'clock, all the food was in the ovens, slow cookers, refrigerators or food warmers and there was nothing left for them to do but head upstairs and watch the play. The children watched in enjoyment, Harry included and clapped enthusiastically when the Old Holly King was defeated. Then everyone took seats around the room and would raise their hands when one or the other king would call their name to hand out a gaily wrapped present.

Harry was surprised when he got presents. From Alexia, he received a photo album of their time together over the summer, three new winter outfits she had made herself, and a dreamcatcher. From Constantine, he received The Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale's collection and a football. From Alya, he received a child's chemistry set, a professional sketchbook and a professional artistry colored pencil, paints and charcoal set. He was truly surprised to find that among those gifts, he also received a basketball, hat and gloves, lots of candy, a set of rollerblades, and a few travel sized board games from the different families in the community. Nothing magical, but he supposed that was because there were muggles around, and so those would be given in people's homes. He made sure to thank everyone and then helped pack the wagons with food and gifts for the different households before he went home with the Collingwoods.

As they entered, dusk was falling and Constantine brought in a box that was sitting on the porch and walked to the sitting room, the family following silently as they watched him place the remains of last years Yule Log as well as this years new log into the fireplace and lit the log. they stood in silence for a minute, watching the old Yule Log catch fire and set the new log aflame, before moving back outside to bring in the food and gifts from the wagon.

It was a great evening, and they enjoyed the food, laughing and trading stories with Constantine over what happened with the different groups and the local gossip of the village. When they finished, they put the food away, the gifts were brought to their rooms and the dining table washed before candles of differing colors and sizes were put upon the table, the Sun Candle standing prominently in the center on a riser to ensure it was the tallest of all and the lights were turned off.

Harry stood back, in the space where the dining room transitions into the sitting room, watching with Alya and Alexia as Constantine approached the table, wand in hand.

"The wheel of the year has turned once more, and the nights have grown longer and colder. Tonight, the darkness begins to retreat, and light begins its return once again. As the wheel continues to spin, the sun returns to us once more." He intoned quietly, before lighting the Sun Candle with his wand.

"Even in the darkest hours, even in the longest nights, the spark of life lingered on. Laying dormant, waiting, ready to return when the time was right. The darkness will leave us now, as the sun begins its journey home." He continued.

Beginning with the candle closest to the Sun Candle, and moving outward, he began lighting all the other candles.

"As the wheel turns, light returns. The light of the sun has returned to us,

bringing life and warmth with it. The shadows will vanish, and life will continue. We are blessed by the light of the sun" Harry intoned with the rest of the family, remembering the words from his books.

He took a moment of silence with the rest of them, recalling to think as the book said, about what the return of the sun would mean to him and his family. How it would be warmer, and Constantine's crops would grow better in the greenhouses. Summer would soon be coming and he could enjoy even more time with his family. After a few moments, they went around the house, turning on all the lights and Harry quickly joined in with Alexia as she cried out in happiness.

"Welcome back, Sun!" With every light they turned on.

After all the lights were back on, they returned to the sitting room, where Alya passed out cups of eggnog. A plate of sun-shaped cookies were placed on the tea table while everyone sat in silence, enjoying the holiday and the flickering of candlelight from the dining room.

At the end of the night, as Harry was beginning to yawn once more, Constantine stood and began to slowly extinguish the candles while his family watched, starting with the last to be lit and ending with extinguishing the Sun Candle. He then smiled, kissed Alya, then Alexia, then Harry upon the forehead, wishing them goodnight and headed for bed, the others following suit.

* * *

It was decided that the family would go to the bank together after lunch the next day. While Harry and Constantine talked to the Goblins about his daggers, Alya and Alexia would go to the mail vault with some magical trunks the family usually used to transport their potions and herbology stocks. They would be emptying it of all the letters to go through during the holidays, leaving the toys and other gifts that had already been opened, gone through security checks and catalogued.

They quickly went through the floo to The Leaky Cauldron, Constantine and Alya nodding to Tom in greeting as they passed while Alexia and Harry both smiled and waved. The alley was busy with families doing their Christmas shopping now that the kids were home from school and it took them a fair bit of maneuvering to get through the crowds to Gringotts. Upon entering, they realized Gringotts was just as busy and Harry was suddenly grateful they had decided to book an appointment with a manager before he even arrived, he knew they would have been there for hours, just waiting, otherwise. The girls went to the line forming to go down to vaults, while the boys walked to the area with a sign declaring it being 'Managers'. There were a few long lines here as well, but the specific line for those with appointments only had three ahead of them, so they quickly got to the front and were lead back quickly, with only a sneer directed their way.

The office they were led to was a small room, sparsely decorated with a low desk, two plain straight backed chairs for guests and filing cabinets behind the desk. The walls and floor were bare, continuing the marble from the entrance room of the Bank. An elderly goblin was sitting at the desk, sneering at them as Constantine led Harry to one of the chairs before taking his own.

"I am Constantine Collingwood, head of the Collingwood Family. This is Harry potter, heir to the Potter Family. We have a few things of business to discuss. We need to collect a cheque book for Mr. Potter so that he can make the large purchase for brooms he mentioned in The Daily Prophet shortly after school had started. As stated in the letter, requesting this meeting, we also require the inventory list of all that was left to Harry in peoples' wills and estates and another list of who has placed or transferred things into his vaults rather than mail it. Lastly, Harry has come into possession of a pair of daggers and we would like information on them. As goblins are well known for their terrific forging skills, we thought it best to come to you. Should they turn out to be goblin made, we would like to negotiate the purchase of them for Harry's lifetime." Constantine spoke, his voice calm, quiet and respectfully demanding.

The goblin sneered at them both for a minute more before nodding. He pushed the file beneath his elongated fingers across the desk towards them. Constantine collected it, took a quick peek at it's contents before handing it to Harry. Harry was quite curious to look inside as well, but held off after a few seconds of fidgeting. He recalled his lessons with Higgs and Pucey, as well as the warning he had received before leaving this morning. Goblins felt time was money and therefore charged you to meet with them and looked down on any they saw as time wasters.

The goblin, by this time, had already risen from his chair and walked to one of the filing cabinets, pulled out a long leather cheque book with the Gringotts' G emblazoned in gold upon the front of the black leather. He placed it on the desk.

"Each cheque has the Gringotts emblem on the bottom left hand corner, you will need to place a drop of blood on it and write the vault number you wish it to be withdrawn from." Was spoken in a clipped, dry voice and Harry quickly grabbed the cheque book, nodding his understanding and held it with the file.

Harry then pulled a long, black cloth bag from his magically enlarged cloak pocket and placed it gently upon the desk. He opened it with his free hand, tugging out the hilt of one of his two daggers before sitting back in his seat.

The goblin pulled both daggers out of the bag, his eyes widening being the only sign of surprise he showed as he thoroughly examined both as best he could without removing them from their sheaths as the snakes slithered around the hilts irritably. Harry was the only one to hear the threats hissed at the goblin, but it took only one look at his face for the goblin to realize how unwise it would be not to be extremely cautious.

"These are indeed goblin forged. Made for Salazar Slytherin and his blood line. We have always viewed that once the purchaser of our weapons dies, ownership reverts back to the goblin who made it. Slytherin and these daggers are well known throughout the bank because he knew of this and acted accordingly. He set up a contract that allowed his descendants to have the daggers for the same price he originally paid. A few generations later, a bank vault was opened by one of his descendents that was set up to be an investment vault run by the same family that created these daggers with the agreement that they have access to the set buying price and a certain percentage of the money within the vault. As long as there is money in the vault to pay the set price renegotiated to be paid every decade, the daggers would not be reclaimed." The goblin began to explain, sliding the daggers back into the cloth bag and pushing it towards Harry.

"When that agreement was made, the enchantments were upgraded. The snakes were already sentient and set to bite, and poison, any who attempted to wield them that was not the current owner. Now they do similarly, but only someone of the goblin makers' bloodline, or Salazar's may handle them."

Constantine sat straighter, a frown marring his face at this news, while a gasp of surprise could be heard from Harry, who had already placed the dagger back in his cloak pocket.

"Wizards are fools to think Slytherin a dark wizard because of his views on muggle-borns. You wizards seem to forget that back in those days, wizards were not the only ones without an institute of education. Muggles were the same, but they were a lot less educated and they did not have the advantages of magic to aid them in keeping clean and sanitary. Because of those reasons and the threat of the muggles attacking the castle, Slytherin didn't want to ban all muggle-borns, only those whose families refused to give them up to wizarding families. There were quite a few who refused as well and they posed a threat to, not only the wizards in general, but their own children." Was the sneered response from the goblin, it's disdain towards their reaction obvious in it's tone.

Harry nodded in understanding, recalling learning briefly about the dark ages in primary school as well as his family's reaction to his magic. He could easily see the need of such protections back then. Constantine nodded his head as well and they sat in silence for half a minute before the goblin continued.

"Other enchantments and rune-work on those blades ensures they are ever-sharp, perfect balance for the wielder, they absorb any poison they come across, but repel all else to keep clean, and the snakes can use them at their disposal, as well as an antidote, enchanted never to rust or tarnish, bloodline recognition of course, and magic amplification to act as a secondary wand when necessary." The Goblin finished, "If that is all?"

Constantine and Harry both stood and walked back to the main hall, where they sat in chairs along the wall to wait for Alya and Alexia to come back.

Roughly ten minutes later, the group of four was heading out of Gringotts and towards Quality Quidditch supplies. The store was even more packed than Gringotts and they took nearly five minutes just to make it to the counter. Harry partially lowered his hood to show who he was and called over the din of the customers that he wished to see the manager. They were quickly ushered passed the counter, into a back room and up a set of stairs to the second floor, where they found the store room and an office. An older gentleman soon joined them, smiling joyfully as his ran his fingers through mussed blond locks and didn't even bother trying to straighten his wrinkled grey work robe.

"My apologies for the wait, I am Edward Crittenden, owner of Quality Quidditch. Am I correct in assuming you are here about the purchase of brooms for Hogwarts?" He asked, continuing on before they could even answer as he leaned against his desk, nodding. "Yes, yes. Ever since your article, we have gotten a great number of donations for the Harry Potter Broom Drive and have even worked out a contract with the Cleansweep and Nimbus broom companies. They will sell brooms at a reduced price for the Hogwarts brooms. Cleansweep will supply brooms specifically geared towards learning how to fly while Nimbus will donate a set of brooms for each of the house teams as well as three spares for each team. With their reduced fees and everyone's donations, we can afford the brooms and then some. So I wanted to suggest that, with what is left of the donations and a donation from you for 47 galleons, 12 sicles and 22 knuts, a new investment vault can be opened that is geared towards the purchase of new Quidditch protective gear for all Quidditch players upon their admittance to the team while still affording the cost of all current members of the team to come in or owl in their own orders." He explained, his eyes twinkling and his body practically vibrating in his excitement.

Harry listened carefully, knowing without being told that this would be his meeting, the others were merely there because they were with him at the time. He nodded slowly after Mr. Crittenden finished his explanation and straightened his shoulders, determinedly looking him in the eye.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, I would of course need to see the contract for the investment vault and the donation contract between you and I to ensure everything goes where it is supposed to go. I mean no offense, but one must always check the contracts before handing over money."

Mr. Crittenden nodded his head quickly, going around the desk and pulling out two sheets of parchment. He quickly handed them over to Harry who read them both three times each before nodding and signing the contract agreeing to his donation. He then pulled his new cheque book from his cloak pocket, filled out the required places and used a pen knife, that Constantine silently offered, to prick his thumb for the necessary blood drop. He handed the cheque over to Mr. Crittenden,as well as the contracts, before standing. Shaking hands and exchanging brief farewells and happy holidays, the family quickly left the store and the alley, to hurry back home.

Upon returning home, Constantine kissed Harry on the top of the head, mentioned how proud he was of him, before rushing up to his room to dress for work and then through the floo. Alexia ruffled his hair affectionately before heading up to her room to dress in more casual clothing. Alya headed for the kitchen to begin making supper and Harry himself headed for his own room.

Upon entering his room, Harry sighed at the sight of eight trunks piled up along the far wall, having been put there by Constantine's house elves that work the greenhouses with him. He quickly changed into plain pair of blue jeans, blue and green t-shirt and placed the daggers along his left forearm and right ankle. The cheque book and files from the goblins he placed on his desk before he pulled one of the trunks and began to look through the contents.

* * *

By the time Harry heard the call for food, he had barely made a dent into the trunks. He walked slowly down the stairs frowning and sat in his usual seat to begin eating. Everyone else ate as well, though they were all sporting amused looks as they occasionally looked to Harry's disgruntled face.

"Problem with the mail, dear?" Alya finally asked, laughter clear in her voice.

"I'm keeping the books in the four trunks you've assigned for them and am considering changing up a couple of my family properties and have an idea for the toys, books and clothes people have sent me, as well as books, toys and clothes within all of my properties. I'll need to hire curse breaking teams to go through all of my properties, from my family or inherited from others, and clear them all out of furniture, books, clothes, etcetera etcetera and have them all put in one giant vault along with the items upstairs that aren't simple letters. I'm glad that all I got from the dangerous or suspicious packages was an inventory of them. I am also glad I have a complete inventory of who sent what, even if we don't know when, for everything else so that I can just send a base letter thanking them for it and requesting if they mind if I sell it, as I no longer have need of it. That was the easy stuff. The thing that is bugging me is that one stack of letters turned out to be from a total of twenty seven different schools, offering me a place. I will have to send a base letter, thanking them for their offer, apologizing for never receiving it, and am wondering if I should find a sly way of telling them that even if I wished to attend, I couldn't as Headmaster Dumbledore is my magical guardian. I'm worried that might cause problems for me though."

"I don't see how it could, all you would be doing is telling the truth. Just make sure you aren't sounding as if you are attending against your wishes, just that you fear you'd have had no choice in the matter. Perhaps even let mention you would have considered before arriving at Hogwarts as you would not have known about the guardianship." Constantine commented, the mirth no longer on his face or in his voice at the reminder of Dumbledore's magical guardianship.

"Ok, I can do that fairly easy. Other than that stack, I have loads thanking me for what I did and asking for autographs. I'm thinking of sending a base letter reiterating my statement in The Daily Prophet about both being uncomfortable about giving out autographs at this time and how I'm grateful for their thanks, but reiterate my confusion on what it is I supposedly did. That letter will take longer to figure out how to write, as I have to be careful with how I put it. The last two stacks of papers are to do with business and betrothal contracts. The Betrothal contracts will all be replied to based on a base letter apologizing for not having received the contract just yet, that even had I wished to marry their lovely daughter/niece/granddaughter or what-have-you, I would be unable to try writing a contract until I am Head of House, as stated in the Potter Family By-laws. The businesses, I will have to do a base letter asking if the offer is still open, explaining I have not even done more than a cursory look, as I wish to do research before committing and as a student, my time is limited so think it's best to be sure the offer is still viable before committing more time into such research. Many of them I've found were for writing books or making merchandise that is out though, and those I plan to send a different base letter pointing out that I never gave my consent and asking about my portion that was offered plus an additional fee for going ahead without my consent. That letter, though, will be sent to Tonks &amp; Tonks Law Firm for perusal and approval or suggestions before hand."

By the time Harry finished explaining that, everyone had finished with their meal and Harry waited until Alexia left and came back with treacle tart for dessert before continuing.

"I've also got that list of inheritances that I have to go through, and items or money people had requested be dropped into my vault for me when they realized I wasn't answering mail. I obviously can't thank the people who left me something in their will, but those who still live, I can send a base letter thanking them for their contribution to my vaults. All of my vaults will be gone through, just like my properties and anything not gold related will be put in the vaults I am going to rent as well. While that is going on, I would like to hire you, Alexia, to work with Curse Breaker Weasley (if possible) and see about turning one of my properties into a public library and research any and all wards and protections necessary to prevent theft, ensure easy recollection of books, and prevent spells and potions from being cast on the books. That way nobody can just copy a book, curse or poison people using the book as a medium or borrow the book and not give it back. I have way too many books that were merely gifted to me, and that doesn't include what books would be in any and every property I now own. A second property would be turned into a Fun House, where parents can come with their kids and either play with them, or drop them off for a price, and that way the abundance of toys I was gifted with could be put to use. I plan to ask Professor Flitwick if he could give me a list of muggle-born students he recalls being good with children so I can send a base letter out to them, asking if they are having difficulty finding work due to prejudice and lack of muggle secondary education. I figure I could hire at least some of them to work the Fun House and babysit the kids left there by parents. The third and last property would be turned into a museum where Alexia and Weasley would have to work together again to ensure lack of theft and what not as the clothes would be used to show the different periods of wizarding history, a section for all the brooms and potions equipment I have little doubt will be found and scattered everywhere to show their progress through history and a jewelry section. I've read, in my inventory that I even have a great deal of old wands and was wondering if I'd put those up, along with pictures and a bio of each wand's owner so that they may be gone, but not forgotten. Most would be of the Potter family but still."

Harry shrugged at the last part, looking down at his empty dessert plate self consciously.

"Of course you'll have my help with those properties Harry, I'll send Curse Breaker Weasley a letter tonight to ask if he'd mind being hired or if it would cause problems with his Gringotts Employment Contract." Alexia answered, near immediately afterwards, smiling proudly at Harry.

"Those are sound plans, I will trust you to do the base letters alone, but should you wish me to overlook them before you send them off, I will do so." Constantine offered solemnly, Harry seeing a proud glint in his eyes as well.

"It has been some time since I have contacted my niece, Andromeda Tonks. I was planning on contacting her shortly about Alexia interning with her and her husband anyways, so I see no problem with doing so sooner to hire them for their aid with those businesses." Was all that Alya said, before standing and walking to the writing desk in the sitting room and beginning to pen a letter.

Harry smiled and was about to thank them when he found himself letting out a huge yawn instead, causing Constantine and Alexia to chuckle in amusement. Harry smiled self deprecatingly before kissing each on the cheek and wishing them good night, figuring he would tackle the letters in the morning.

* * *

The next day, as the rest of the family went about their morning, Harry sat at his desk, contemplating and writing his base letters. Alya came in during lunch, tsking and shaking her head as she placed a plate of corned beef sandwiches and a glass of milk at his desk and walked away. She knew it was best to let him get on with his work, but she would not allow him to skip a meal.

It wasn't until about three in the afternoon that Harry finally ventured out of his room, the empty dishes and a stack of parchment in hand as he headed downstairs. He placed the letters on the tea table in the sitting room, as Constantine was currently reading a book there, before heading for the kitchen to wash his dishes.

When Harry came back into the sitting room a few minutes later, he found Constantine looking over the letters he had written and so sat on the sofa to await his opinion. While waiting, Alexia handed him her own letter for approval to send to Curse Breaker Weasley, sitting beside him on the sofa as he read. The three discussed the different letters, reading and adjusting things here and there for the next hour before sending the letters to Curse Breaker Weasley and Tonks &amp; Tonks Law Offices. Afterwards he headed upstairs with the completed base letters to begin copying them and filling in the blanks to send off.

_**Dear_,**_

_**Thank you for the **__**(item)**_ _**you gifted me. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on it. I fear I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone the mail wards that had all mail sent to a mail vault rather than to me. Upon discovering it, I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything. Once again, I thank you for your gift. I appreciate the thought and regret it took so long to come into my possession. I hope you had a happy holiday season and a blessed new year.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear _,**_

_**Thank you for your offer of admittance to **__**(name of school)**__**. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on it. I fear I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone the mail wards that had all mail sent to a mail vault rather than to me. Upon discovering it, I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything.**_

_**While I appreciate the offer, I am afraid I only knew of Hogwarts as an option for schooling and am therefore enrolled there. As I have come to learn shortly after attending Hogwarts that the headmaster is my magical guardian, I am sure Hogwarts would have been my school either way. **_

_**Your school sounds lovely and I regret I could not even contemplate the idea of attending it, but I am grateful for the opportunity you offer me either way.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear _,**_

_**Thank you for your letter of **__**(Thanks, request for autograph or both)**__**, I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on it. I fear I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone the mail wards that had all mail sent to a mail vault rather than to me. Upon discovering it, I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything.**_

_**As I stated in my letter in The Daily Prophet, I do not recall the killing curse being cast upon me, and upon researching the killing curse, wonder why it is believed I survived. From what I've read, I was the only survivor of those present, so nobody saw what spell was cast, and the killing curse leaves no mark. So why do I have a scar? I will give credence that in a recurring nightmare I have a recollection of a bright green light I have no knowledge of where or what it is and the Killing curse has green spell-light. Yet I have read of others that do as well. I am not saying the experts are wrong, just that I am confused. So while I am happy that he is gone, and I accept any thanks people freely given, I must ask that you accept I feel uncomfortable receiving said thanks. As for autographs, I must also repeat what I said in The Daily Prophet in that I apologize, but at this moment I feel uncomfortable and weird giving autographs for doing something I have no recollection of. Though, if one gets technical, I do believe my signature at the end can count. **__(Inserted here is a childish smiley face)_

_**Thank you for your appreciation of the sacrifices and ordeal my family went through that resulted in the ending of the war, and I hope you enjoy the peace as much as I and many others have.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear _,**_

_**Thank you for the opportunity and offer of marriage you have proposed to **__**(name of proposed bride)**__**. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on it. I fear I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone the mail wards that had all mail sent to a mail vault rather than to me. Upon discovering it, I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything.**_

_**Whether the offer is still viable or, due to my silence you have chosen another, I fear I must decline. According to the House of Potter By-laws, only a head of house may sign such contracts for any member of the family. As I am only the heir, at this time, I am unable to sign or have another sign for me. **_

_**Thank you, once again for the offer and opportunity you presented with this contract. I hope, despite my silence prior, and declination now, that we may have no enmity between House Potter and **__**(name of house making offer)**__**.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear_,**_

_**Thank you for the business venture you sent to me. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you on it. I fear I had no knowledge of the wizarding world, let alone the mail wards that had all mail sent to a mail vault rather than to me. Upon discovering it, I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything.**_

_**Due to being uncertain how long ago this offer was made, I must ask if it is still viable. If so, then I will be more than happy to look through your offer (whether you keep to the old or make changes and send a new one). Until then, I will abstain from giving more than a cursory look through, as I wish to do research before agreeing or disagreeing. As I am a student, I fear it would take too much time away from my studies to conduct such research before I am certain it would be needed for business ventures taken this coming year. **_

_**Should you wish to make a different offer than before, or keep the original offer, I am more than willing to do so. Should you not, I understand and again offer my apologies for not getting back to you sooner.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear _,**_

_**The goblins of Gringotts have informed me that you had deposited **__**(item/amount of gold)**_ _**into my vault and I wished to thank you for your gift. I apologize for taking so long to express my thanks, I fear I only just learned of this happening this summer and I only had a month to get acquainted with the laws, customs and traditions of our world, as well as prepare myself for school. So I had to put it off until now to go through everything. Thank you once more, happy holidays and a blessed new year.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Dear Professor Flitwick,**_

_**How are your holidays progressing? I apologize for intruding during them, but felt it best to do so when you are not as swamped with school work. I have a request for aid that is not school related and hope you can help me. **_

_**I wish to open up one of my properties soon. It will have toys, brooms and a small reading area for children to play. Additionally, should parents wish to, the children would be able to stay without their parents. In order to do so, I need employees to run the property, keep it relatively tidy and to watch over the children while within the property. **_

_**I have not been in the Wizarding World long, but have already seen and heard enough to know that most muggle-borns have difficulty finding work in the Wizarding world. I can also extrapolate that their lack of muggle secondary schooling will make finding a job in the muggle world difficult as well.**_

_**With this knowledge, I was wondering if you would be able to give me a list of muggle-born students you believe would be able/willing to work at such a place so that I may contact them with an offer.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

* * *

_**Curse Breaker Weasley,**_

_**My name is Alexia Collingwood. During this past summer, you aided Heir Potter with a few ward diagnostics and the removal of a soul leech. We are still very much grateful for your aid. Heir Potter remembers that aid and now wishes to know if he can hire you for other work. His many properties and Vaults need to be gone through to check for magics and an inventory created. In addition, he wishes wards and protective magics to be cast upon his properties and to aid him in opening new business ventures. In this need, he has requested you and I to work together to do so. He does not wish to cause strife between your employer and yourself for working on the side, rather than through Gringotts though, so please respond back letting us know of your availability and interest. If you, yourself, find you are unable to help, would you mind sending a list of recommendations?**_

_**Alexia Collingwood**_

_**Heir to the House Collingwood**_

* * *

_**To whom it may concern,**_

_**My name is Harry Potter. As of this past summer, I have learned that I am also Heir to the House of Potter and known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Other things I learned of was a mail ward that diverted my mail and of the Wizarding World in general. **_

_**As I have not had any of this knowledge prior, I was hoping to hire you to find out how people/businesses/publishers were able to capitalize on my birth name or the name I have been given (Boy-Who-Lived) without my permission. Normally, the head of my house would be able to grant such things, but as I am last of my house, no such permission was given. I would like to know what can be done about this, as many of the books give people the wrong impression of me, if not outright lie by omitting the fact the books they sell are fictional. Attached to this letter, are all the business contracts I found in my mail vault that have since had the business go through with such without the contracts being signed. I will of course pay your standard fee for such works. I have already signed over a contract, giving Alya Collingwood nee Black permission to do all but the finalization of any work/decisions made to deal with this issue.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Heir to the House of Potter**_

Harry worked on the letters until supper, only to return once he finished eating and completing his chores. The same happened after waking the next morning, not even noticing it was Christmas eve that day. The next morning, Christmas day, he was awoken at five in the morning by an excited Alexia bouncing on the foot of his bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up. It's Christmas Harry." She cried out happily.

Harry sat up groggily, looking at her blurry figure in confusion.

"But we already celebrated Yule."

"Yes, we did, but we celebrated that with the community for the most part. Since there were muggles who joined in as well, there are some gifts we could not hand out. So our family puts off the rest of the present until Christmas morning and celebrates Christmas as well. It also helps to keep down the confusion as we have friends and acquaintances who celebrate Christmas rather than Yule and so they send over gifts on Christmas. No point in not celebrating. Mum and I made some snack food and sweets yesterday for all of us to munch on throughout the day, rather than having breakfast and lunch, and we have the stereotypical Christmas Dinner in the evening." Alexia explained patiently, excitement and her smile both able to be heard in her tone.

Harry nodded his understanding and put his glasses on, waving her out of his room so he could get dressed.

"Nu-uh. It's tradition to come down in your pajamas. You don't get dressed until all the present are opened and breakfast sweets and snacks have been gobbled up." Alexia exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bed and down the stairs, laughing the whole way.

They stopped in the sitting room, where Alya and Constantine were already sitting in the chairs, waiting. Alexia pushed Harry down on the sofa and went to the tree, where she then proceeded to hand out the different presents. While she did that, Alya walked out and back in depositing a large glass of chocolate milk and a plate of sticky buns in front of everyone (Alexia's going on the tea table). Harry and Alexia, by far had the most presents, though Alya and Constantine had a decent amount as well.

Harry looked in surprise at the pile of presents in front of him and then turned to the others as Alexia sat down, a frown of confusion and uncertainty crossing his features. Alya smiled at him, a sad understanding in her eyes.

"These are presents from us and your friends at school, all fan mail would have gone to your mail vault to be looked at another day." She explained quietly before turning to her own pile.

The other two smiled at Harry before going to their own piles, pretending as if nothing were wrong so Harry would have time to compose himself. He took a deep breath, looked at the pile once more and smiled before slowly opening the first present. It turned out to be his own Wizard's Chess set from Constantine. After that, he found candy from many of his housemates and the friends he's made in his year. He was surprised to find a fifty pence piece from the Dursley's.

One of the last presents he opened was from Alya. It was a long, log shaped parcel and everyone turned to watch him open it to reveal a rolled up tapestry of dark blue coloring. He unrolled the top to see, in silver stitching the Potter Family Coat of Arms, the motto in English above, and in latin below.

For our magic, for our children, for our future, we will protect those in need from those who seek to do harm; Magia enim nostra , pro liberis, pro nobis futura, quae necessitatem ab his qui per sequuntur securos laedat. (A/N I used a translator, if incorrect, please help)

Harry stared down at the tapestry, tears blurring his vision, for he knew what this was.

"Alexia acquired the potions recipe from the Goblins over the summer and I've been working on it since. That is your family's tapestry, surprisingly, it goes back to the first magical Potter and shows any who carry the Potter blood and their spouse if married by magical bonding. I stitched in the english translation of the Potter Family Motto myself for you." Alya explained softly, watching as Alexia scooted over on the couch to hug Harry as he continued to look at his family Coat of Arms.

It was quiet for a few minutes, before Harry finally pulled himself together, wiped at his eyes and smiled at them all, getting up to hug Alya in thanks. He then returned to the sofa to open the next package.

It was very light, he unwrapped it and something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor, where it lay in gleaming folds. Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material. Alexia leaned down to pick up a note that had fallen to the floor, while both Alya and Constantine looked at Harry and the cloth, frowns adorning both faces.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Alexia read from the parchment note, frowning.

"There is no signature to say who it is from." She explained, as she looked at the wonder in Harry's eyes.

"Harry," Constantine began slowly, causing Harry to look up at him, "I do not know who that is from. I am happy to hear it was your father's cloak and that they returned it to you. They should not have held off and returned it as a Christmas gift, but they returned it and that is what matters. We should bring it to Gringotts later, to ensure there is no foreign magics on it before you bring it back to Hogwarts with you. Additionally, I want your word that you will not wander the halls under that after nightfall, without someone else knowing you are doing so. If you fall, or get injured, and the cloak is covering you, there is no telling how long it will take for help to arrive." He explained quietly, his eyes solemn and his face serious.

Harry thought about what he said, nodding slowly in agreement, before turning back to it with a look of reverence on his face. After another minute, he slowly folded it and lowered it next to his new family tapestry and turned to the next present.

The last present was in the shape of a thin book and from Alexia, he smiled up at her as he could feel her trembling in anticipation, before he slowly opened it to reveal a leather bound journal with a simple silver mirror taking up majority of the space in the front cover. He looked up to see that Alya and Constantine both had a similar journal in their hands and all three turned to Alexia for an explanation.

"The mirrors are communication mirrors. Tap them once with your wand and state the name of the person you wish to contact and their corresponding mirror will beep or vibrate and light up slightly, depending on whether you set it to by decompressing the rune for noise on or off at the bottom. They would tap their own wand and then both parties can see each other and speak with each other. Should the other person fail to tap their corresponding mirror within a minute, your mirror would have the words 'Call failed' scrawl across it, and the words 'Missed call call back Erase' scrawled on theirs. They would tap either call back or erase to do those options. Additionally, you can write inside the journal to message back and forth with someone. While the mirrors can be connected to any communication mirror I connect to the base, the journals can only be connected to the journals personally connected via spell. On the inside cover, the journals already connected will have a corresponding number next to them and the top of each page has the numbers one through ten. You tap the number you wish with your wand to activate the connection with the journals and then begin to write, when finished, you tap the number a second time to finish the connection and send the message. The other journal will then have the page your message appears glow a light blue to show it received a message and the number corresponding with your journal according to their list highlighted. The journals will save all messages unless you run your wand down the length of the page along the binding and the page will be removed. I have my own journal. Our journals are all connected together. Additionally, I sent a journal to Longbottom, the Weasley twins, Higgs and Pucey that are connected to Harry's journal. I'm considering selling these through Flourish and Blotts come the beginning of the summer." She explained, her back straight and obvious pride shining in her eyes and voice.

Harry smiled and examined the journal as her parents hugged her, congratulating her on such remarkable spell and rune work.

After all was calm once more, Alexia thanked him for the beautiful Sword of Justice, Alya thanked him for the cauldron and Constantine thanked him for the miniature Whomping Willow after he explained he had gathered woods and stones from the forbidden forest and Black Lake, with aid from Hagrid, and transfigured them for everybody. Sure, he had money now, but he wanted it to be something special. The Weasley twins had helped by pointing out that if they truly cared, then it would be the thought and effort he put into the gifts more than the price tag, that mattered. He was happy to see this proven true as they exclaimed over these gifts more than any other he'd seen them open.

After a while, they all wandered upstairs to get dressed in comfortable day-wear and put their gifts away before spending the rest of the day just talking, laughing and playing games.


End file.
